¿El Camino Correcto?
by medrano19
Summary: Naoki le dice a Kotoko que quizás la idea de ser enfermera, no es la correcta. Kotoko lo tomo en serio, preguntándose ¿Llevo el Camino Correcto? Un nuevo camino se abre, será ella capaz de verlo, y si no es junto a Naoki. Nuevos personajes entraran, tanto para bien, como para mal. ¿Naoki y Kotoko? Seguirán juntos después de todo o el destino hace bien su trabajo separándolos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! espero y les guste la historia. A mí me encanta el anime, vi la versión coreana, y la versión más reciente que es la de Japón, aun no veo la taiwanesa, ¿Qué dicen? La recomiendan. Bueno esta historia ira con el drama Itazura na kiss – Love in Tokyo 2 que obviamente en mi opinión no se ustedes supera a la coreana, aunque no puedo negar que Kim Hyun Joong hizo una gran actuación dándole vida al Frio Irie Naoki. Bueno si más les doy un poco de la historia.**

* * *

 **Un Deseo en una fría noche.**

Kotoko se encontraba en la terraza del hospital donde hace poco había empezado como interna, divagaba en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho en unas palabras, palabras de Irie-kun que apenas unos momentos se las había dicho a ella, doliéndole y mucho.

¡Dolieron! ya que ella esperaba más de él que un simple "ríndete". Quizás unas simple palabras como "Puedes lograrlo", pero no, él siempre tenía ese modo de ser así, tosco.

Aunque quizás él tenía razón y no era malo reconsiderar de ser enfermera, después de todo sus palabras resultaron ser nada más que la verdad. "Quieres ser enfermera, porque yo quiero ser doctor, mírate estás en tu limite, si es demasiado duro para ti deberías renunciar ahora".

Quizás no es suficiente razón. – Dijo Kotoko en voz alta.

\- Oe?- Alguien le hablaba, volteo a su derecha dónde provenía la voz, era Keita.

\- Keita.- Dijo tratando de sonreír, fracaso totalmente.

\- ¿Hablando sola? – Pregunto inquisitivamente.

\- De seguro escuchaste lo que paso – contesto ella

\- Bueno, algo así- dijo sonriendo y contagiándola. - No te deprimas- Siguió - No es el único paciente al que veras, y todos iguales no son, ya verás que más adelante cuando seas una enfermera completa todo irá bien.

Él siempre estaba con ánimos, realmente es un chico increíble que soñaba con ser enfermero. Kotoko se preguntaba cuál era la razón de querer serlo. Todos las tenemos, pero cuando se le preguntaba, él siempre había dicho que era lo que quería, que siempre le gusto.

Pero ella siempre pensó que había algo más, así que decidió preguntarle, quizás esta vez decía la verdad.

\- Keita- Dijo Kotoko queriendo formular las palabras correctas.- ¿Por qué quieres ser enfermero? – Pregunto rápidamente sorprendiendo a Keita.

\- ¿Por qué?- se repitió Keita así mismo – Bueno… - comenzó mientras pensaba que decir.

\- Sé que tú siempre dices que es porque te gusta y nada más, pero yo creo que hay otra razón.- dijo suavemente Kotoko intentando alentarlo.

\- La hay- Dijo Keita- Pues… ¿Tú sabes que yo no vivía antes en Tokio?- Kotoko asintió- Mi familia es de Yokohama que es donde yo vivía. Mi hermana y yo cuando éramos unos niños sabíamos que mama sufría de una enfermedad, no exactamente cual, pues éramos pequeños y aunque preguntamos varias veces siempre nos decían que ella estaba enferma pero que mejoraría pronto, pero nada.

El tiempo pasaba y en lugar de mejorar se ponía peor. Pasados unos años más cuando ya empezábamos a entender mejor las cosas, pues estamos creciendo, empezamos a creer que no mejoraría. – Kotoko solo se limitaba a escuchar las palabras de él.

Mi hermana, mayor que yo, me dijo: Hermano hagamos una promesa, yo pregunte cual y ella dijo que ambos teníamos que cuidar y curar a mi mama cuando seamos grandes, ella dijo que se dedicaría a la medicina y que yo sería su enfermero, yo le dije que estaba loca pero ella me contradijo preguntándome ¿quieres que mama mejore o no? Yo asentí pues quien no desearía que su mama este siempre saludable y ella dijo: es una promesa de hermanos.

Y a pesar de ser unos niños que pronto entrarían a la pubertad, tomamos muy en serio la promesa y comenzamos desde ese día, jugamos a que ya lo éramos, mama no se oponía para nada pues le causaba gracia. – termino Keita riendo pues las imágenes volvían a él como si fuese ayer.

\- Y… ¿Que paso?- pregunto impaciente Kotoko.

\- Allí estas- dijo Marina, que llegaba justo en el momento equivocado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Keita.

\- Kotoko la jefa de enfermeras te está buscando- dijo Marina, Kotoko inmediatamente puso cara triste pues quizás le iban a regañar de nuevo.

\- Animo- le dijo Keita, Kotoko forzó una sonrisa y fue a buscar a la jefa de enfermeras.

* * *

No se equivocó para nada, la jefa de enfermeras le dijo que ya no fuera a la sala de Yoshida-San, la abuela a la que cuidaba, la misma que había vuelto sus prácticas prácticamente un infierno, con todos los pedidos que le hacía y termino siendo peor cuando la anciana se enteró que ella es la esposa de Naoki.

Debería de alegrarse de que ya no estaría a cargo de la anciana, pero había algo le decía que no podía dejarla sola, pero lamentablemente tenía que hacerlo. No tenía opción.

Se dirigía a su habitación para informarle que a partir del día siguiente ya no podría seguir siendo su enfermera, y estaba completamente segura de que la abuela se alegraría totalmente.

Finalmente llego y entro para darle la noticia pero no pudo, ya que la encontró plácidamente dormida, Kotoko se limitó a observarla por unos momentos, no se veía tan peligrosa dormida, como lo era despierta.

Había una foto en su pecho, así que Kotoko se acercó para quitarla de encima y ponerla en la mesa, pero al levantarla se le resbalo de las manos cayendo al suelo y revelando la foto, se trataba de una joven mujer y un hombre que se notaba un poco mayor con un bebe en brazos, Kotoko pensó que se trataba de su hijo, así que no le puso mucha atención, decidió ponerla en la mesa y salir, ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Kotoko vio la foto, pero lo que ella no vio, fueron los rastros de lágrimas, que habían en la anciana.

* * *

\- La cena esta lista- Decía la mama de Naoki animadamente como siempre lo hacía, a las personas ya sentadas en la mesa. - ¿Donde esta Onii-Chan?- Pregunto.

\- Iré a buscarlo- Dijo Kotoko levantándose de la mesa.

\- Naoki no había salido de la habitación de ellos desde que habían llegado del hospital, llego a ella abrió la puerta y lo encontró haciendo tarea.

\- ¿Irie-kun?- hablo interrumpiéndolo.- Mama, dice que vayas la cena esta lista.

\- Dile que tengo que terminar algo, comiencen sin mí, yo comeré algo ligero después.- contesto Naoki sin levantar la vista de sus cuadernos.

\- Ok, yo le digo. Suerte.- Dijo Kotoko antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, después de haber cenado y ver un programa en la tv, Kotoko se fue a su habitación y se encontró con Naoki que aún seguía haciendo tarea, entro calladamente sin decir nada pues se notaba que estaba concentrado.

Saco su pijama y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha, cuando termino regreso y la misma escena encontró, Naoki haciendo tarea, pues ¿qué tan largo era el trabajo? Se preguntaba Kotoko, pero preguntarle no era opción, no sin recibir algún tipo de reacción nada buena de parte del él, así que se fue a dormir.

Había pasado quizás una hora cuando Naoki se acostó, quedándose dormido rápidamente debido al cansancio.

Kotoko quien aún no podía dormir se levantó hacia la ventana, deslizo la cortina para encontrarse con un espectáculo, la noche estaba bastante linda y no era para menos, parecía que las estrellas brillaban más de la cuenta y la luna estaba más hermosa que nunca. Cuando de repente…

"Una estrella fugaz" - dijo Kotoko en voz alta y más de lo que debería e inmediatamente volteo para ver si Naoki se había despertado con su grito, pero vio que no, asi que volvió sus ojos hacia el cielo para pedir un deseo antes de que la estrella fugaz pasara por completo. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

 **"¿Deseo saber si el camino que llevo es el correcto?"**

Ese fue su deseo, pues en todo el camino desde el hospital a casa, pensó todos los motivos por el cual convertirse en enfermera, pero no tenía ni si quiera dos, la única razón para serlo era porque Naoki seria doctor, y era fuerte para ella, pero fuerte no en ese aspecto, fuerte como la razón que Keita tenía para ser enfermero eso sí, que lo era pues era promesa entre hermanos, que él quería cumplir, y lo más importante para curar a su mamá.

Naoki se había despertado por el grito que Kotoko había hecho, pero no quiso dar señales a ella de que así fue… Luego escucho su deseo. Una opresión en su pecho se formó, eso había dolido… Ah, pero claro… hacia las cosas sin pensar y después se arrepentía de ellas.

Él pensaba decírselo sí, pero no de la manera en la que lo hizo sino con otras palabras. Pero en vez de la manera sutil en la que hubiese querido, salieron las más despreciables, se arrepintió al instante, pero claro, él era orgulloso y no se disculpó.

* * *

 **Bueno y ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, por déjenme su opinión acerca de que les gusto y de que no, para así mejorar. Por supuesto que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste. Gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primero y me dejaron su opinión.

* * *

 **Destino, Celos y Amor.**

El nuevo día había llegado y la joven pareja de casados ya se encontraba de nuevo en el Hospital. La mañana no había sido para nada diferente a las anteriores, la misma rutina de siempre o al menos así lo sentía Kotoko.

Levantarse, bañarse, alistarse y desayunar para irse, y aunque todas las personas pensaran que se fuera junto a Naoki porque obviamente iban al mismo lugar, no era así, pues él se iba antes o después de ella, y las pocas veces que se habían ido juntos es porque su mama no había dejado de insistir.

Kotoko suspiro por décima vez, caminaba por uno de los amplios pasillos del hospital, andaba buscando a la jefa de enfermeras, para que esta le diera nuevas indicaciones acerca de la nueva persona que iba a cuidar, aun no sabía quién sería su nuevo o nueva paciente, pero, pensaba positivamente en que sería una oportunidad para en verdad darse cuenta, si la enfermería era o no para ella.

Su deseo había sido saber si lo que hacía era realmente su camino, y con camino se refería a saber si era lo que realmente quería, eso decidía su futuro. Era algo a lo que se iba a dedicar, y lo que iba a hacer con su vida, y sinceramente ella lo había estado reflexionando, y de hecho no era una decisión que se tomara a la ligera, y no con la única razón de que solo sea enfermera porque Naoki fuese a convertirse en doctor. Y es que tampoco es que alguien iba a venir y decirle "No hagas esto" "Has esto" ella tendría que colaborar un poco para eso, y tampoco es que por golpe se daría cuenta.

Para ese momento pasaba justamente cerca de la habitación de la abuela Yoshida-San, se acercó para ver si veía a la nueva interna o enfermera que estuviera a su cargo, se asomó por la puerta para no adentrarse en la habitación.

Pero no vio a nadie, solo a la abuela que estaba acostada en la cama, y observando la misma foto que había visto la noche anterior, y sabía que se trataba de la misma, pues es la única que tenía. Kotoko se sorprendió ya que la abuela se limpiaba rastros de lágrimas, había estado llorando.

Kotoko entristeció sabía que ningún familiar venía a verla, pero y ¿que había de las personas en la foto? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Ella cuando fue joven? ¿Su hija? ¿Su Hijo?, bueno sea cual sea el caso la abuela extrañaba a su familia.

Un deseo de querer pasar a consolarla la invadio de repente, pero, abruptamente se detuvo… ¿Qué diría? Además tampoco es que le cayera bien a la abuela, así que decidió alejarse.

Llegaba al final del pasillo y estaba por doblar cuando de pronto sintió que golpeo con algo o alguien.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo Kotoko disculpándose y levantándose pues había caído al suelo, al igual que la otra persona.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas – expreso severamente una niña de quizás nueve años o más, que también se levantaba.

\- Kotoko le sorprendió el tono en el que hablo, no era un tono para una niña, había sonado muy grosero, pero sobretodo frio.

\- Cuando chocas con alguien debes disculparte – le hablo suavemente Kotoko.

\- ¿Porque debería?, fuiste tú quien se atravesó – refuto la niña en el mismo tono.

\- ¿Cómo puede una niña ser tan grosera y no disculparse? – reprendió a la niña

\- Tonta – contesto sacándole la lengua infantilmente para después salir corriendo,

\- Kotoko se sorprendió la niña sí que tenía carácter, pero no por eso iba a permitir ese comportamiento, así que planeaba seguirla para hacer que se disculpara pero…

\- Irie-san allí estas – Dijo la jefa de enfermeras que se acercaba – Te tengo a tu paciente.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Kotoko emocionada quizás ahora las cosas irían mejor – ¿De qué piso es?

\- Está en el piso de abajo, por cierto ¿la conoces?, te vi con ella hace un momento – Dijo la jefa de enfermeras – Dicen que es difícil, pero bueno es una niña después de todo, espero puedas, toma es su expediente. ¿Qué esperas ve?

Kotoko no sabía que decir la niña grosera que acaba de ver estaba a su cuidado, todo tenía que ser parte de una broma y si resultaba todo así como con la abuela, no podría soportarlo, sería una decepción más, y otra razón más para que Naoki le repita las mismas palabras, suspiro con tristeza.

"No es tiempo de rendirme" se dijo golpeando la cara en seña de reaccionar, decidió revisar el expediente, vio sus datos. El nombre de la niña era Mika, tenía leucemia, había ingresado hace poco, y hasta el momento solo había sido tratada con medicamentos. "Bueno acá voy" pensaba Kotoko.

Regresaba por el mismo pasillo para buscar a la niña, se había ido por allí y en algún lugar de allí se tenía que encontrar, pero ¿dónde?, buscaba por todo y cada uno de los lados, pero nada. Estaba por darse vencida cuando la vio venir corriendo nuevamente, freno y espero a que pasara, pero no lo haría, ella es entro a una de las habitaciones.

Kotoko se acercó y se sorprendió, la niña había entrado a la habitación de la abuela Yoshida-san.

\- Abuela – Dijo la niña – Toma – Dijo ofreciéndole un dulce, la abuela lo tomo sonriente.

\- Gracias, Mika ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te han tratado bien? – pregunto la anciana

\- Si – dijo la niña riendo – Y tu abuela, ¿Cuándo podremos irnos? - La anciana entristeció, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión para que la niña no se diera cuenta, sin embargo Kotoko si se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Pronto ya veras, pero ¿puedes estar acá? ¿Nadie te va a regañar? – pregunto la anciana

Naoki observaba desde lejos a su esposa, admitió que había sido muy rudo con las palabras que le dijo el día anterior, pero porque nunca podía hablar bien con ella sin lastimar sus sentimientos, "siempre con esa frialdad" se reprendió, en la mañana no pudo hablar con ella, salió antes que Kotoko de la casa, y pues aunque no era bueno con las disculpas, quería hacerlo e intentar arreglar las palabras que dijo, se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Kotoko escucho que alguien le hablaba, ya sabía de quien se trataba, no podía confundir esa voz.

\- Irie-kun. – dijo volteándose.

\- ¿Qué haces espiando?

\- ¿Quien dice que estaba espiando? – se defendió rápidamente.

\- ¿Quién es tu nuevo paciente? – Pregunto evadiendo la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ya no cuido a la abuela? – pregunto sorprendida

\- No sabes que en el hospital se corre todo rápidamente – contesto Naoki aburrido.

\- Es cierto – Dijo Kotoko suspirando – Es ella – Dijo señalando a la niña con la abuela que se veían que pasaban un rato alegre.

\- Kotoko yo…

\- Allí viene – Dijo Kotoko que no alcanzo a oír que Naoki había dicho algo, quería apartarse, que tal si pasaba un accidente como el anterior, cuando cayeron ambas al suelo y aunque sonara gracioso, le tenía miedo a la niña.

\- Irie-sensei – Dijo la niña con sonrisa evidente, pero que borro cuando vio a Kotoko.

\- Mika-chan.

\- Tonta – Dijo la niña dirigiéndose a Kotoko

\- Deja de llamarme así, deberías de disculparte – refuto Kotoko molesta.

\- ¿Disculparse? – pregunto Naoki confundido

\- Si – contesto Kotoko – Chocamos y no se disculpó. – señalo a la niña acusatoriamente.

\- ¿Chocamos? – hablaba con desdén - Tú te atravesaste, por que debería disculparme –

\- Tu…

\- Mika-chan – Naoki la corto y se puso a la altura de la niña – Cuando chocas con alguien y aunque no haya sido tu culpa debes disculparte. – La niña sonrió y asintió, inmediatamente se dirigió a Kotoko y puso cara seria.

\- Discúlpame – Dijo suavemente casi en un susurro. Kotoko sonrió – Tonta – grito y salió corriendo.

\- Esta niña – refunfuño Kotoko corriendo ella.

Naoki solo pudo reírse a tal situación, "¿Será que así será cuando Kotoko y yo tengamos un hijo?" se preguntaba Naoki, pues a pesar de todo, y por muy frio que a veces puede llegar a ser con ella, la amaba y si, lo planeaba, llegar a tener hijos verlos crecer, protegerlos, ayudarlos en sus aciertos y desaciertos, y todo eso junto a su esposa, aunque sonara muy cursi para él.

* * *

Tratar con esa niña era igual o peor que tratar con la abuela, pues lo que la mandaba a hacer era quizás el doble de lo que la abuela le mandaba a hacer, y eso que apenas llevaba su primer día con ella.

Iba con el corazón en la mano, había subido las escaleras una y otra vez, cada vez que la niña la llamaba. Y allí iba nuevamente hacia la habitación de ella.

\- Y ahora que… AHHHH– Kotoko pego un grito por la escena - ¿Por qué te estas tomando una foto con Irie-kun? ¿Y de esa forma?

\- Naoki abrazaba a la niña, era una especie de déjà vu, ya que la abuela le había hecho lo mismo.

\- Qué te importa a ti, si yo me tomo una foto con Irie-sensei – contesto la niña despectivamente, le encantaba molestar a Kotoko.

\- A pues eso es por – no termino de decirlo pues si la niña se enteraba de que era la esposa de Naoki, la molestaría más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Naoki solo se limitó a observarlas.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la niña y su expresión cambio – No puede ser Irie-sensei – se dirigio a él – ¿Es su novia?

\- No, no lo es – contesto Naoki, Kotoko suspiro gracias a dios que no dijo nada – Ella es…

\- Una amiga – lo cortó rápidamente Kotoko – Una buena amiga.

Estaba nerviosa, y espero que Naoki le siguiera el juego haciendo de señas que le no le dijera la verdad, él se sorprendió en su tiempo de casados ella jamás había negado ser su esposa, pero analizando la pregunta, no fue exactamente "¿Es tu esposa?", así que no sabía porque le había molestado un poco, ella gritaba a los cuatro vientos ser la esposa de él, aunque fuese a una niña quien le dijera.

\- Si, una amiga – Naoki que decidió seguirle el juego a su esposa. – Mika-chan – se dirigió a la niña – Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana sí.

\- Está bien, pero prométame que vendrá Irie-sensei – dijo la niña

\- Claro que vendré, es una promesa – contesto dándole en dedo pequeño meñique y ella también para sellar la promesa, se levantó y Kotoko puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

\- No, él no…

\- Kotoko fue cortada porque Naoki la agarro de uno de sus brazos arrastrándola hacia afuera, pero eso no impidió que siguiera hablando – él no vendrá, no lo hará – cada vez gritaba más fuerte.

\- Silencio, haces mucho ruido – finalmente la soltó , ya no estaban a odios de la niña.

\- Esa niña… – dijo Kotoko haciendo ademanes con las manos y tratando de regresar, pero fue jalada por Naoki.

\- Ya terminaron las prácticas y ay que irnos, deja eso para mañana – hablo Naoki – Además, mama dijo que había llegáramos temprano a cenar, tenemos el tiempo justo – Dijo observando su reloj.

\- ¿Cena? – Dijo Kotoko algo recordaba con la palabra "Cena" pero que era, pego un grito fuerte, había logrado acordarse. – Lo siento Irie-kun, dile a mama que lo siento por la cena – hablaba rápidamente – Tengo algo que hacer – dicho esto se abalanzo a correr.

Naoki no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar sino hasta que Kotoko estaba bien lejos, que ya no pudo ni preguntarle que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Dirigió a cambiarse para regresar a casa, pero siempre con la pregunta del que tenía que hacer Kotoko que prefirió irse, en vez de ir a casa directamente.

Salió del hospital sin prestar atención alguna a su alrededor, hasta que diviso a lo lejos a Kotoko, pero no nada más ella, Keita el chico del cual se puso celoso la vez pasada, estaba esperándola, y al parecer habían quedado de verse, pues en cuanto Kotoko se acercó ambos dispusieron marcha a algún lugar del que Naoki no tenía ni idea.

¿Se puso celoso? Si lo estaba y tal vez no lo estuviera, si fueran todos sus amigos del departamento de enfermería, pero la cuestión es que solo iban ellos dos.

Naoki no quiso desconfiar de Kotoko anteriormente lo había hecho y por poco la perdía y no, no quiso hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que no le molestara el hecho de verla con otros chicos, y menos con Keita, que sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

* * *

\- Salud – decía Kotoko y todos sus amigos del departamento de enfermería que se encontraban en un bar bebiendo.

\- Por cierto chicos – Dijo Marina terminando de beber su trago – Ya pronto me darán el departamento, así que podremos hacer reuniones allí.

\- Bueno salud por eso – Dijo Motoki – Por cierto ¿queda en el mismo edificio que el de Keita? ¿Verdad?

\- Si, aunque en pisos diferentes – contesto Marina

\- Una nueva vecina – dijo Kotoko a Keita insinuando cosas.

\- Oe, deja esa imaginación – le advirtió Keita – Mejor cuéntanos como te fue con el nuevo paciente – Kotoko suspiro – ¿Supongo que no bien? – Agrego Keita

\- No, esa niña es realmente mala – contesto molestándose un poco – Me hizo ir y venir de la tienda un montón de veces, que hiciera esto, lo otro, baje las escaleras unas mil veces o más. Creo que trace un camino por todo el hospital. – termino golpeando su cabeza con la mesa.

\- Bueno pero por esta noche disfrutemos, ya que no estamos en el hospital, comamos y bebamos hasta más no poder – Dijo Motoki.

\- Salud – Dijeron todos.

* * *

\- Onii-chan, ve a buscar a Kotoko ya es muy tarde – Dijo la madre de Naoki, que había estado esperando a Kotoko desde hace rato, pero simplemente no aparecía.

\- ¿Porque tengo que hacerlo?, ya aparecerá, además no es una niña – hablo sin mostrar interés pero era completamente mentira pues si no tuviera interés, desde hace rato ya estuviera metido en la cama, y no estar en la sala fingiendo leer un libro para que cuando Kotoko apareciera, fuera como si estuviera por casualidad allí, y luchando contra el impulso de salir a buscarl,a pues él creía que era con Keita que estaba, y no se equivocaba. Pero nada más que faltaba un detalle, y era que no estaban solos como él creía, si no con sus demás amigos.

\- Eres un insensible – grito su madre – Espero no te arrepientas cuando alguien intente quitártela – Naoki sintió una punzada, porque siempre salía su madre con esas cosas, y porque sintió eso que aunque su madre se lo había repetido varias veces, esta vez fue diferente.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta y su madre se apresuró a asomarse.

\- Kotoko-chan.

\- Okasan – Dijo Kotoko - ¿Qué hace despierta? Debería estar dormida – dijo Kotoko, no estaba borracha aunque si había tomado.

\- No podía dormir, es que ya es tarde y aun no llegabas – contesto

\- Lo siento – dijo Kotoko – Se me olvido llamar, pero espero que Irie-kun le haya pasado el recado.

\- Si, lo hizo – dijo – Pero quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien – dijo respirando ya tranquilamente

\- Y lo estoy, solo que es que tuvimos un contratiempo con los chicos – Dijo – Motoki bebió demás y tuvimos que llevarlo a su casa todos – Dijo riendo – Pero nadie de nosotros sabia donde vivía, llamamos a todos sus contactos, y cuando nos dijeron la zona donde vivía, todos nosotros tuvimos que ir casa a casa, fue un caos.

\- "Chicos" "Nosotros" – dijo Naoki que para ese momento se acercaba.

\- Irie-kun – dijo – ¿Tú también me estabas esperando?

\- ¿Esperándote? – hablo riendo – Estaba leyendo – le mostro el libro para explicar su punto.

\- Bueno – dijo estirándose Kotoko – Tengo sueño, y mañana será un día difícil – dijo pensando en la niña y en lo que le esperaba mañana – Buenas noches, Okasan – se despidió y se fue a la habitación.

\- ¿Onii-chan? – dijo su madre buscando alguna reacción de molestia.

\- Buenas noches – dijo Naoki yéndose a la habitación, quería reclamarle a Kotoko que no era cierto lo que dijo, que no estaba con los chicos, que él la vio yéndose con Keita, pero no quería ocasionar discusión alguna.

* * *

Entro a la habitación y encontró a Kotoko cambiándose.

¡Por dios! como deseaba a esa mujer, quizás no era bonita, ni atractiva para algunos, pero para él sí, no le sobraba busto como esas mujeres que le gusta presumir, pero tampoco le faltaba, ella es más reservada, tiene curvas en los lugares correctos, su piel blanca que le fascina a él cuándo a la luz de la luna está expuesta, ha besado todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, un cuerpo del cual solo él y nadie más puede disfrutar.

Tal vez no sea el de una modelo como para ser el centro de atención de muchos hombres, pero lo era para él y aunque no lo pareciera, era posesivo y que mejor que solo para él.

Quizás mala en algunas aspectos como el no saber cocinar, y no darle espacio a las personas en especial a él, pero tiene sus cualidades; Como la pasión, pues no hay nada más hermoso que una mujer que se emociona por cosas, que vive por ellas y la sostiene cerca de su corazón, y él sabe muy bien como es ella con eso.

Tampoco busca ser el centro de la atención, y sin embargo lo es, pues con sus locuras y el ruido que arma lo hace. Hace lo posible por los demás, pues se preocupa por problemas de ellos, antes que de los de ella. Y tiene un alma, un alma puro y limpio, a veces puede llegar a hacer inocente, aunque no ingenua del todo.

\- Irie-kun – dijo Kotoko que hasta ahora noto la presencia de él, pero no había reacción alguna pues él lo veía absorto en sus pensamientos. – Irie-kun – dijo cuando ya estaba cerca, frente a él.

\- Lo siento – dijo abalanzándose hacia ella para abrazarla, Kotoko estaba en blanco no sabía que pasaba.

\- ¿Eh? – pregunto Kotoko confundida.

\- Lo siento – contesto dijo – Creo que no debía haber dicho esas palabras el día anterior, al menos no de esa manera, fui muy rudo – dijo, y Kotoko ya sabía a qué se refería.

\- No te preocupes – dijo ella – Era lo que pensabas y tenías que decirlo. – Finalizo sin saber que decir, era raro que él se disculpara, muy raro.

\- Sí, pero no de la manera en que lo hice – hablo aun sin soltarla.

\- Olvidemos el tema, vayamos a dormir – dijo queriendo zafarse, pero el simplemente no la soltaba, solo zafó su agarre para quedar de frente.

\- Iri…

No pudo terminar su frase porque fue callada por un beso que Naoki le dio y que ella respondió plácidamente, puso ambas manos rodeando el cuello de Naoki y él tomándola por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, y aunque el beso casto al principio luego se volvió demandante más no acelerado, pues no tenían prisa alguna, ¿Quién podía entrar a su habitación? Nadie podría descubrirlo aún más si se cerraba la puerta.

Así que lo hizo, cerró la puerta y lentamente él la arrastro a la cama sin parar de besarla y ella de corresponderle, finalmente el camino termino y la acostó sin dejar de besarla y ella de recorrer su espalda con ambas manos, lentamente bajo hacia su cuello que no se cansaba de besar una y otra vez, hizo levantarla un poco para deshacerse de esa camisa que ya para ese momento estorbaba quedando solo en ropa interior pues nada más eso es lo que tenía puesto, cosa que no le molestaba ni a él ni a ella.

Kotoko recorrió su pecho desabotonando su camisa sin dejar de disfrutar de las sensaciones que le estaban causando todos y cada uno de los besos de Naoki, finalmente lo logro y Naoki se retiró de ella para despojarse por completo de la camisa quedando al descubierto su pecho e inmediatamente regreso en lo que estaba pues besaba todos y cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de ella, al tiempo que con sus manos exploraba igual todo su bello cuerpo.

Lentamente su mano se metió debajo de la espalda de ella, Kotoko sabía que era, así que colaboro un poco levantándose, Naoki encontró el camino y con un poco de dificultad al principio al final, logro despojarla de ese brasier que también estorbaba, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos que inmediatamente comenzó a devorar con sus besos y con sus manos.

Kotoko intentaba despojarlo de su pantalón que ya había logrado desabrochar, él se incorporó para quitárselo y quedar nada más en ropa interior, y regreso a lo que estaba instantáneamente, volvió a besar sus labios por un largo rato, Kotoko poco a poco le dio la vuelta para quedar encima de él y él de aceptarla, ella inmediatamente beso sus labios y lentamente bajo a besar su cuello, y recorrer todo su pecho con sus besos, ahora el que luchaba con las sensaciones era él, lentamente el volvió a ponerla debajo de él, y de nuevo comenzó a devorarla con sus besos recorriéndola nuevamente, bajo más hacia la zona que más le encantaba para despojarla de la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba y lo logro.

Ahora la tenía completamente desnuda solo para que él, reconfirmara sus palabras de que tenía a una mujer realmente bella aunque solo sea para él, y que más daba eso, a quien le importaba no tenía por qué demostrárselo a nadie con solo saberlo el, era más que suficiente y esa noche era una de las tantas noches en la que el disfrutaba de ella, y de las que aún quedaban, pues amaba a esa mujer aunque no lo demostrara.

* * *

 **Espero y les haya gustado y si no, no me odien, o si quieren lanzarme algo pues ni modo.**

 **Yomii20: Gracias por leer el comienzo de la historia y wow no pensé ponerte melancólica esa no fueron las intenciones, solo quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa es todo, pero bueno en serio gracias por tu opinión y por tomarte el tiempo de leer.**

 **Sheblunar: Gracias por leer el comienzo de esta nueva historia, espero y que esta Kotoko te guste a medida que la historia avance, espero la leas hasta el final, gracias por tu opinión como siempre.**

 **Jime: Muchas gracias por leer y por tu opinión por supuesto, y como tu esperabas porque espero que así sea, está el nuevo capítulo, espero disfrutes.**

 **Eli Chiva: Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario en serio me alegra saber de qué te encante la historia, y planeo que gran parte de la historia sea así, que Naoki luche por ella, cosa que aunque tuvo sus partecitas en el drama realmente pienso que le falto más, gracias y saludos a ti también. Espero disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes a los que comentaron y siguen mi historia, y a los que no comentan pero siguen la historia, saludos a todos. Como siempre digo déjenme saber que opinan acerca de que les gusto y de que no del capítulo, también saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas y las tomo en cuenta.**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

* * *

 **Felicidad, Nostalgia, y una dolorosa Realidad.**

El nuevo día se hacía presente por los fuertes rayos del sol que ya había salido del horizonte, los mismos que penetraban la habitación donde una pareja de casados ya daba signos de despertar.

El primero en hacerlo fue Naoki, que lentamente se movió para acomodar a Kotoko y no despertarla, sonrió al verla pues cada vez que dormía siempre tenía en su cara una sonrisa, y esta vez no fue la excepción, cosa que le hacía preguntarse tantas veces que es lo que soñaba como para tener esa sonrisa dibujada siempre, y algo que no podía negar era que se veía lindo ese gesto en ella, que lo ha cautivado una y otra vez, al igual que ese ánimo, persistencia y esfuerzo al hacer las cosas.

Dio un último vistazo a su esposa y se levantó finalmente de la cama para tomar un baño y así hacerle frente a las nuevas ocupaciones del día.

Kotoko lentamente abría los ojos despertando al nuevo día, levanto sus brazos estirándose para sentarse en la cama, con la sabana envuelta en su cuerpo pues debido a lo pasado anteriormente era obvio que se encontrara sin nada de ropa encima, una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujó al recordarlo, y vaya que sí, pues a pesar de ser marido y mujer, y de hacer el amor quien sabe cuántas veces, aun le hacía sonrojarse y reír fantaseando en su mundo.

\- Deja de reír como tonta y apúrate si no quieres llegar tarde. – escucho la voz de Naoki Naoki que regresaba de bañarse.

\- Irie-kun – Dijo Kotoko sonriendo aún más – Buenos días.

\- Buenos días – Dijo Naoki dirigiéndose al armario por su ropa – Veo que estas muy tranquila a pesar de que se está haciendo tarde.

\- Eh – hablo Kotoko confusa e inmediatamente volteo su cabeza al reloj que yacía en la mesita y casi al instante levantó de la cama apresuradamente, Naoki tenía razón ya era tarde, y si no se apuraba llegaría aún más tarde, se metió al baño casi al instante y bañarse lo más que pudiera para siquiera tener tiempo de desayunar.

Naoki sonrió primeras horas de la mañana y Kotoko ya comenzaba su día así de apresurado, bueno aunque ella siempre andaba de apresurada, así que eso ya no era algo nuevo en ella.

\- Buenos días – decía Kotoko que entraba apresuradamente en la cocina terminándose de arreglar el cabello, luego de alistarse rápido, pues digamos que en eso ya era toda una experta.

\- Buenos días, Kotoko-chan, ¿quieres que te sirva? – pregunto Noriko.

\- - No gracias, solo tomare un poco de esto – dijo tomando un vaso y vertiendo en él, jugo de naranja que inmediatamente se lo bebió de un solo trago – Y me comeré esto – tomando una manzana de la canasta de frutas - Me voy, nos vemos en la noche – finalizo y se retiró rápidamente sin darle tiempo a nadie si quiera de reaccionar, no pregunto por Naoki ya sabía la respuesta, que se había ido y como siempre, sin ella.

* * *

El día transcurrió exactamente igual o peor al día anterior con Mika, la niña de la cual estaba a cargo Kotoko, prácticamente la única hora que tuvo de descanso fue la del almuerzo, aunque no la paso muy tranquila que digamos.

No faltaron burlas de parte de enfermeras y otras internas diciéndole que ni con una niña podía, y como siempre sacando el tema de que si realmente es una buena esposa para Naoki, que él se merecía algo mejor que una mujer que pretendía ser enfermera, pero que no podía ni siquiera poner una inyección o tomar una muestra de sangre.

Quería hacer caso omiso a todas y cada una de las palabras que decían pero no podía, le molestaban e intento levantarse de la mesa para decir algo pero inmediatamente se detuvo, ya que no sabía ni que decir, no podía defenderse, todas y cada una de esas palabras no eran ninguna falsedad, todas eran nada más que la verdad.

No podía ni siquiera llevarse bien con esa niña, que desde un principio empezaron con el pie izquierdo, y aunque intento acercase a ella para intentar llevar la fiesta en paz, la niña simplemente era fría y no contestaba a nada de todas las cosas que Kotoko le preguntaba para sacar platica.

No podía poner una inyección o sacar una muestra de sangre, sin haber fallado como mínimo unas diez veces antes de lograrlo con éxito, es que poner una inyección era una cosa que le causaba nervios y ni hablar de sacar sangre, tenía que voltear a otro lado para que cuando la sangre saliera no le revolviera el estómago o simplemente desmayarse como la última vez.

Es cierto, pretendía ser una enfermera, pero la verdad es que nunca pensó que le llevara mucho más esfuerzo, del que ella pensaba que iba a ponerle, pero había tantas cosas en el que ella había puesto mucho esfuerzo, y quizás eso de convertirse en enfermera requeriría más del que le ponía a otras cosas, pero aun así, estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando.

Pero de todas y cada una de las cosas que le molestaban era que dijeran que si realmente era una buena esposa para Naoki, aunque eso también se lo había preguntado tantas veces, pero simplemente la respuesta estaba igual como la pregunta, en duda.

* * *

La tarde se hacía presente en el hospital, y desde la ventana se podía observar la lluvia que caía a cantaros, siendo así la bienvenida a un posible largo invierno que entraba retrasado, la clase de invierno que quisieras después de un caluroso verano, era realmente raro pues el día desde el principio prometía ser soleado, sin embargo llovía fuertemente como si jamás volviera a pasar,

Los grandes árboles recibían con alegría la lluvia y el viento que soplaba al compás sobre ellos, las hojas parecían volverse más verdes a medida que las gotas caían, las flores agradecían el gesto, el pasto verde y el húmedo suelo donde aún pasaban fuertes corrientes daban gracias a eso, a esa lluvia que pedían a gritos, el cual dejaba un gran clima, no era frio, tampoco caluroso, era simplemente perfecto.

\- Te dije que quería de otros dulces, no de estos – dijo Mika molesta a Kotoko.

\- ¿Qué? Claramente dijiste que de estos porque los otros no te gustaban – replico Kotoko cansada, enojada pero sobre todo mojada.

Tuvo que hacerlo debido a que esos dulces, que ahora resulta que no son de los que quería, no se hallaban en la pequeña tienda del hospital, así que salió a buscarlo a otra tienda fuera del hospital, y cuando logro hallarlos la fuerte lluvia empezó a caer, espero un poco a que bajara pero simplemente no pasaba, además también Mika le ponía tiempo definido para hacer las cosas y no podía negarse, ya que si no, la acusaría con la jefa de enfermeras tal como la abuela había hecho con ellas muchas veces, y era precisamente por eso que lo hacía, para evitarse nuevos regaños.

\- No – continuo la niña en el mismo tono – escuchaste mal, claramente te dije de otros.

\- Que no, tú dijiste de estos – señalo a los que compro y resoplo molesta Kotoko aunque agradecía mentalmente que mañana no vendría al hospital, seria sábado.

\- No, además ni son de los sabores que te pedí- bufo la niña – A la abuela no… Irie-sensei – se interrumpió la niña al ver a Naoki que entraba.

\- -Mika-chan, ¿Cómo has pasado el día? – pregunto Naoki acercándose

\- - Irie-kun – dijo Kotoko un poco sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Estamos en el hospital – dijo Naoki tranquilamente observando de pies a cabeza a Kotoko que estaba mojada.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Tonta – dijo Mika cortando a Kotoko que inmediatamente le lanzo una mirada disgustada a la niña que también devolvió el gesto – Estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe – siguió la niña - Además esta enfermera no es de mucha ayuda – dijo enmarcando cada palabra, Naoki solo sonrió al hecho de que Kotoko reía nerviosamente para no decir nada más.

\- Irie-san, ven conmigo que te necesito – dijo la jefa de enfermeras desde la puerta

Kotoko se sobresaltó pues si la llamaban, y en especial la jefa de enfermeras era porque seguramente era que la iban a regañar y de seguro es por estar dejando rastros de agua en el suelo. Pero lo peor del caso es que habían dicho lo de su apellido y Mika parecía, bueno no parecía, es muy inteligente para su edad así que se daría cuenta de que ella en realidad es la esposa de Naoki, y no una amiga como le habían hecho creer o mejor dicho lo que ella le hizo creer.

\- Irie-san – repitió las palabras Mika, ya se había dado cuenta.

\- A yo… este… - quería de alguna manera repararlo, pero que diría ahora ¿somos hermanos? o ¿qué?, suspiro derrotada la niña la intimidaría aún más.

\- ¿Kotoko? – Dijo Naoki, era el fin.

\- Irie-san - llamo nuevamente la jefa de enfermeras, ya que no había reacción en ella.

\- Si, ya voy – dijo reaccionando, e inmediatamente en cuestión de segundos Kotoko salió de la habitación sin querer ver a la niña que de seguro estaba lanzándole miradas asesinas.

La misma historia que se repetía una y otra vez con tantas personas, en especial de chicas que solo hacía falta que se dieran cuenta de que ella era la esposa de Naoki, para ganarse la desaprobación de todas ellas y la envidia de querer estar en su lugar.

* * *

\- Irie-san necesito un favor tuyo – dijo la jefa de enfermeras cuando estuvieron fuera de la sala, Kotoko suspiro en señal de alivio, no se trataba de un regaño.

\- Si, dígame – dijo Kotoko, esperanzada de que le dijeran que le cambiarían a su paciente.

\- Es que mañana será dada de alta la niña que cuidas – dijo

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Kotoko sorprendida obviamente, pues no sabía que Mika se iba tan pronto aunque de alguna forma eso era bueno, estar en el hospital mucho tiempo a veces deprimía a los niños, y también significaba que la recuperación era lenta, pero que se fuera rápido significaba que no habría depresión y la recuperación había sido rápida.

\- ¿No lo sabias? – pregunto la jefa de enfermeras a lo que Kotoko asintió – Bueno en todo caso ya lo sabes, pero sobre eso mismo necesito un favor tuyo. – y quizás esa era una de las razones por las cuales no la regaño.

\- Claro – contesto Kotoko, no se negaba para nada a alguien que le pidiera un favor, ella hacia las cosas porque le salían del corazón hacerlas, y no esperaba que se las devolvieran.

\- Podrías llevar a Mika-chan a su casa. – dijo la enfermera.

\- - ¿Eh?

Kotoko se sorprendió obviamente, ¿porque tendría ella que hacerlo?, bueno no es que no quisiera hacerlo, si no que se le hacía extraño, y sus padres, "un momento" se dijo Kotoko sumergida en sus pensamientos, sus padres no habían venido a visitarla para nada en esos dos días que ella había estado al cuidado de ella, y que para mañana se suponía que era el último, aunque ella no vendría mañana.

\- Irie-san – Grito la jefa de enfermeras. – Pon atención.

\- Si – dijo Kotoko exaltada.

\- Sé que mañana es sábado y no hay practicas pero confió en que vengas en la tarde, toma esta es la dirección del lugar donde la llevaras – dijo dándole un papel.

Kotoko ni siquiera había dicho que sí, al menos no al favor, pero la jefa de enfermeras sabía que no se negaría, la jefa se retiró de inmediato dejando a Kotoko aun con la mano extendida y en ella un papel que contenía nada más un nombre y una dirección.

* * *

\- La tonta es su esposa ¿cierto? – dijo Mika cuando quedaron solos, cosa que a Naoki le sorprendió pues la niña era bastante inteligente como le habían comentado. – Supongo que eso responde la pregunta – bufo

\- Si – dijo Naoki – Ella es mi esposa – Mika rio - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto queriendo saber el motivo.

\- Creo que después de todo la abuela tenía razón – contesto rápidamente

\- ¿La abuela? – pregunto Naoki confundido.

\- Si, ella me comento que estabas casado con alguien que también estaba en este hospital – dijo Mika y no parecía molesta – Aunque de cierta manera creí que era Kotoko.

\- ¿Quién es tu abuela? – pregunto Naoki, pues si ella le comento eso es porque quizás su abuela también estaba en el hospital, y si todo iba por donde iba, quizás su abuela era...

\- Yoshida-san – dijo Mika completando la frase de Naoki – Ella fue la que me comento lo de la tonta – rodo los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Kotoko? – Naoki tenía curiosidad.

\- Aish – Mika chasqueo la lengua – Porque sí, mi abuela nunca se equivoca, dijo que no es lista, es torpe, nada bonita, ingenua – dijo enumerando con los dedos de sus manos, a todo esto Naoki reía no con malas intenciones, si no del simple hecho de que esta niña hablara como si fuese un adulto – Pero… - se quedó como si pensara en lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Pero? – dijo Naoki instándola a terminar.

\- Pero…- continúo Mika – Pienso que se quedó corta – dijo rápidamente - Realmente es torpe, mucho como para ser ya un adulto, además fácil de engañar. – Finalizo Mika, ocasionando una pequeña risa de parte de Naoki.

* * *

Kotoko observaba desde la terraza como la luz del día empezaba a caer , y como la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente poco a poco, la lluvia había cesado y las prácticas en el hospital habían terminado, ya se había cambiado de ropa, pero necesitaba un respiro por el día que había pasado, y más por el favor que le pidieron… Y que mejor lugar que allí donde estaba, la terraza del hospital.

No era la primera vez, desde el primer día que comenzó en el hospital, lo hacía antes de ir a casa…Suspiro llenándose de la brisa fresca que la golpeaba observando desde allí la hermosa vista que tenía, a pesar de que estuviera nublado, la noche prometía aún más lluvia y eso se podía confirmar con tan solo ver el cielo que se tornaba cada vez más gris.

La luz del sol se ocultaba, las nubes poco a poco acumulaban más agua en advertencia a una noche lluviosa, y que prometía ser fría, y lo sabía ya que la comenzaba a sentir, se abrazó a si misma pues como no pensó que llovería, o mejor dicho que no habría frio no trajo consigo ningún abrigo…

Pero de cualquier forma y a pesar de sentir frio aun no quería irse, desde allí se sentía libre, llena de alegría y de vitalidad completa, así que extendió sus brazos sonriendo para recibir aún mas de ese aire tan refrescante, poco a poco pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer sobre ella, pero no importaba sentía que nada podía arruinar el momento, si no que al contrario la llenaba de felicidad aún más.

Las gotas a medida que caían sentía que se desprendían sus problemas, y la llenaba de nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante, no sabía cómo en algo tan simple podría hallar felicidad completa, en ese momento se olvidó de todo, no tenía problemas, no había niña que cuidar, no había nadie diciéndole nada, no había nadie, ¡Esa era la cuestión! En ese momento era nada más ella, y eso era lo que la hacía sentirse con tanta vitalidad, el hecho de saber que nadie la observaba, que nadie la criticaba.

Bajos sus manos y cerro sus ojos para oír el viento soplando suavemente al compás del sonido de aves en busca de refugio a la lluvia que se avecinaba, que nada más eran una pequeña brisa a penas.

Naoki observaba sonriendo tontamente como su esposa disfrutaba del momento, oculto de la vista de ella, eso era obvio, a veces podría comportarse como niña, y no podía negar que le encantaba eso en ella, sabía que ella disfrutaba de cosas tan simples como el hecho de que la lluvia empezara a caer sobre ella.

Lentamente se acercó a ella para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia y obviamente aunque no fuera sutil, ella no se daría cuenta, pues estaba tan inmersa y él lo sabía.

\- Pescaras un resfriado – le dijo Naoki que ya se había acercado lo suficiente.

\- Irie-kun – dijo Kotoko saliendo de su trance y sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo aun en el hospital. Ella ya creía que él ya sabía ido.

Naoki lentamente puso sobre los hombros de Kotoko el abrigo extra que tenía en su casillero y que saco porque sabía que Kotoko lo necesitaría, y no se equivocó, ella sonrió ese era un gesto realmente lindo, fue rápido hacerlo sin embargo para ambos fue un momento de película que paso en cámara lenta.

\- Gracias – hablo suavemente – Irie-kun… - Pauso un poco pensando si decirlo o no, pero se decidió, de cualquier forma lo había dicho tantas veces y porque no ahora – Te amo – le hablo dulcemente cosa que hizo ganarse una Dijo ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de Naoki, inmediatamente ella se lanzó a sus brazos, Naoki no se opuso para nada y la recibió gratamente devolviendo el abrazo que tardo quien sabe cuánto tiempo compartiendo el mundo al que Kotoko a veces se sumergía y no podía negarlo era hermoso.

La vida a veces te muestra que no es necesario tener una fortuna o tantas cosas para disfrutar de ella, sino que simplemente en algo tan sencillo como la lluvia, la puesta del sol, y el bello cielo azulado entre otras cosas, a veces te hace sentir tan plena y llena de vitalidad aunque sea por unos pocos segundos, y eso lo sabía perfectamente Kotoko.

Lentamente ambos se separaron del abrazo pero no del todo, se observaban sin parar de hacerlo, Kotoko sonrió un poco al recordar aquel beso que compartieron el día que él se le confeso porque creía que iba a perderla, pues fue bajo lluvia que paso, todo de película como lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Lentamente él se acercó para buscar su labios al igual que Kotoko hacia lo mismo, era un beso que se volvía demandante poco a poco, sincero pues ambos se amaban, eso era obvio a pesar que uno de ellos lo demostrara más que el otro, Kotoko envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él cuello y Naoki la apretaba aún más hacia su cuerpo, la brisa poco a poco ceso sin embargo se podía sentir la suave brisa que aun los golpeaba, y la oscuridad de la noche que poco a poco llegaba.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, pero no era para nada incomodo, si no que al contrario era reconfortante de alguna extraña manera, el pronóstico había sido totalmente cierto, afuera llovía fuertemente y era claro que no pensaba cesar si no quizás hasta media noche, la cena en casa casi igual a las anteriores, una bien escandalosa pero que se volvió costumbre para todos, Kotoko amaba esa nueva familia que ahora tenía, y no es que sintiera que no la tuvo nunca, pues que sería entonces su papa, pero si quería una en la que todos compartieran una cena feliz o un día feliz todos, los recuerdos de su mama eran vagos, ya ni recordaba haber pasado alguna navidad juntas, algún cumpleaños y si paso simplemente no lo recordaba, era de cierta manera tristeza y dolor, nostalgia en todo caso.

La vida te prueba poniendo tantas cosas a la vez o no poniéndote nada, es una ruleta, a unos le toca sufrir, a otros, llorar, reír, a otros gritar ya sea de alegría o dolor, pero en fin un sin números de sentimientos, sin embargo al final de la tormenta sale el sol y un bello arcoíris aparecerá, pues las tormentas así como los malos momentos jamás serán eternos, así como alguna vez le dijo Keita y era cierto, ahora lo sabía pues sentía que podía formar bellos recuerdos que los llevara por siempre y llenarse de ilusiones para formar otros recuerdos con los hijos que planeaba tener en algún momento de su vida.

* * *

El desayuno era otra cosa escandalosa en esa casa, la lluvia ceso a altas horas de la madrugada y el sol salió brillando más que nunca, aunque nadie podría asegurar que no llovería, pues así había sido el comienzo del anterior y llovió como nunca.

\- Ah por cierto – comenzo Noriko - Olvide mencionarlo, Rika-chan se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo.

\- ¿Rika? ¿En serio? – pregunto Yuki emocionado.

\- ¿Rika? – exclamo Naoki – Así que ella finalmente regreso. – dijo bajando su taza de café.

\- Si, ya han pasado siete años – expreso Noriko emocionada terminando de colocar los platos en la mesa.

\- ¿Quién es Rika-chan? – pregunto Kotoko confundida, pues es obvio que ella no supiera quien es esa chica que mencionaban.

\- Cierto. Kotoko-chan no lo sabias – dijo Noriko – Rika-chan es la prima de Naoki y Yuki.

\- ¿Prima? – pregunto Kotoko sorprendida, nunca había oído hablar de ella.

\- Bueno en realidad no hay lazos de sangre pero se considera parte de la familia. – contesto Shigeki

\- Eres incomparable con ella – decía Yuki – Ella es realmente inteligente y hermosa. – dijo ganándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre.

\- Antes de que se fuera a Estados Unidos por el trabajo de su padre hace siete años – continuo Noriko – Ella acostumbraba a venir a jugar con estos dos.

\- ¿Por qué se quedara aquí por un tiempo? – pregunto Naoki al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su café.

\- Su familia nos pidió que se quedara acá puesto que tienen asuntos que atender y Rika quería regresar cuanto antes de nuevo a Japón para estudiar – contesto Shigeki

\- ¿Entonces…? – exclamo Noriko formulando ideas.

\- Su tiempo acá es indefinido – completo Yuki emocionado, diciendo las idea que su madre formulo pero que no pudo decir pues fue interrumpida por él.

\- Si – dijo Shigeki.

\- ¿Pero? Tu dijiste que nada más un mes – dijo Noriko contrariada a su marido, ella ya sabía que se quedaría pero un mes como creía, pero ahora no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría y eso de alguna manera le incomodaba pues ella sabía que Rika tenía sentimientos por Naoki y que tal si al fin y al cabo no se había olvidado de él o si no fue un simple amor de niños y quisiera de nuevo a Naoki.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó sin notar el tono de doble sentido del que hablo su esposa – Recibí otra llamada de ellos y al escuchar la verdadera situación no pude negarme – dijo Shigeki.

\- Rika va a regresar – exclamo Yuki con mirada soñadora, asustando a Kotoko pues ella sabe perfectamente que odia a las mujeres, o bueno a ella nada más, pero finalmente no había oído nada de él con alguna chica y era como si no tuviera interés en ninguna, pero ahora la sola mención de esa chica, le hacía preguntarse de que tipo es como para que Yuki que no le agrada casi nadie y en eso era parecido a Naoki, se emocionara.

\- Por lo que recuerdo – interrumpió sus pensamientos Shigeki – Rika-chan le gustaba ganar, competencias de piano y cocina. ¿cierto? – Haciendo preocupar un poco más a Noriko.

\- Pero ella es alegre y amable, además comprensiva. ¿No es así? – dijo más para ella que para cualquier otra persona en la mesa, tratando de convencerse de que quizás no habría ningún problema.

\- Si, ella ha sido brillante desde pequeña – dijo Naoki con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, cosa que a Kotoko en realidad le hizo asustarse, ahora no solo Yuki sino que también a Naoki le caía bien.

\- Así que Rika-chan es en verdad alguien agradable – dijo Kotoko que hubiese cambiado ese "agradable" por "perfecto", pues todos esos comentarios serian para alguien que es perfecto.

\- Claro, muy diferente a la idiota de Kotoko – exclamo Yuki.

\- ¿Yuki? – dijo su madre pegándole nuevamente y el quejándose. – Por cierto, Kotoko-chan hoy preparare tu cena favorita.

\- En serio – pregunto Kotoko emocionada, pero pronto su emoción fue sustituida por frustración – No podre estar – dijo Kotoko haciendo que todas las personas en la mesa voltearan a ella, pues cada vez que Noriko hacia su comida favorita no faltaba para la cena.

\- ¿Eh? – dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo

\- Es que… - sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando su teléfono sonó – Disculpen – Dijo levantándose y sacando su teléfono de la bolsa derecha que traía su vestido rosa pálido, inmediatamente y como persona educada que es, se apartó un poco para contestar su llamada, que resulto ser de Marina, dejando a todos con la duda, luego de muchas afirmaciones de si y medias palabras regreso a la mesa. – Disculpen, tengo que irme – dijo tomando un trozo de pan.

\- ¿Eh? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo como lo habían hecho antes.

\- Había quedado de salir con las chicas hoy – dijo Kotoko – Nos vemos en la noche – dijo despidiéndose de la mano.

\- ¿Noche? – pregunto Noriko antes que Kotoko se fuera por completo – ¿O sea que estarás para la cena? – dijo esperando a que dijera que sí.

\- No – dijo decepcionada Kotoko – Tengo que hacer algo antes y tal vez tarde – de pronto el timbre de la casa sonó, anunciando que Marina y Tomoko habían llegado, así que salió apresuradamente después de despedirse.

* * *

Las minutos pasaban siendo el siguiente peor que el anterior, cada vestido que veían pasar era rechazado y un nuevo era traído, ninguno la convencía para nada, tanto Kotoko como Tomoko a bostezaban en señal de aburrimiento sentadas en un amplio sofá que a pesar de ser suave poco a poco se volvía duro esperando ver el próximo vestido que tal vez sería rechazado nuevamente por Marina.

\- Chicas creo que lo encontré – dijo Marina sonriente que salía del vestidor con un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo que hacia resaltarlo aún más, haciendo que ambas sonrieran no por el hecho de que le quedara bien porque eso era obvio, sino porque al fin había terminado la búsqueda. - ¿Pero? – ese "pero" era malo, y bajaron ambas las cabezas en señal de que la búsqueda posiblemente continuaba – No me gusta este escote, Señorita – y sí, la búsqueda continuaba nuevamente.

\- Kotoko, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver algunos vestidos? – dijo Tomoko.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Kotoko sorprendiéndose – ¿Para qué? Yo ya tengo que ponerme – dijo

\- Como que para que – dijo Tomoko – Debemos vernos lindas o ¿no? Tenemos que conseguirte otro vestido y no el que dices tener – dijo levantándose y arrastrando a Kotoko con ella que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

* * *

\- ¿Onii-chan? – dijo Noriko a Naoki que se encontraba en la sala leía un libro del que estaba segura le había visto leer muchas veces.

\- No tengo idea a donde ira Kotoko – dijo Naoki sin levantar la vista del libro, contestando a la pregunta no hecha por su madre, pues él sabía que Kotoko pasaría el día con las chicas, al igual que su madre también lo sabía, sin embargo el siguiente evento que tendría no lo sabía o mejor dicho ella no se lo comento.

\- Aish – dijo su madre chasqueando la lengua - ¿En serio no te comento? – insistió su mama.

\- No – respondió Naoki viéndole en gesto de "No vuelvas a preguntar" cosa que su madre entendió inmediatamente.

\- Ok, está bien te creo – replico Noriko resignada.

* * *

\- Sal, ya queremos verte – decían Marina y Tomoko a Kotoko que no se atrevía a salir.

\- Es que…. No me siento cómoda – decía Kotoko a medida que terminaba de acomodarse el vestido.

\- Sal o entraremos nosotras – solo eso hacía falta para que Kotoko saliera rápidamente sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, pues a pesar de que decían que no era muy atractiva, con ese vestido puesto cualquiera diría lo contrario, el vestido se ajustaba aunque no pegado demasiado a su pequeño cuerpo que contrario a lo que decían si era atractivo, pues el vestido resaltaba todos sus atributos, el color celeste bajo hacia resaltar aún más su piel blanca, era corto pero no demasiado y el escote era simplemente perfecto para ella, en pocos palabras era como si el vestido se hubiese hecho a su medida, nada extravagante era para algo formal, pues así era el evento al que asistirían y por eso la búsqueda.

\- ¿Y? – pregunto Kotoko esperando alguna negativa de parte de ellas.

\- Perfecto – fueron las palabras que salieron al mismo tiempo de la boca de ambas chicas, ocasionando que Kotoko sonriera. – Tienes que Comprarlo – completo Marina.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Kotoko – Es muy caro, no puedo comprarlo – dijo viendo la etiqueta.

\- Entonces será un regalo – dijo Marina – Bueno uno de mi papa – dijo mostrando la tarjeta de crédito que tenía en sus manos.

\- No… yo no puedo aceptar algo así, podemos ver otros a mejores precios - dijo negándose a recibir el presente que muy cortésmente le ofrecían – O en otra tienda – Añadió mas bajito.

\- No – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- El vestido te queda más que perfecto – dijo Marina – Además son los vestidos que usaremos la noche del sábado que viene y debemos vernos súper bien, Señorita ¿Podría empacarnos este también? – completo, pues resulta que el próximo sábado el día después de finalizar las prácticas en el hospital tendrían una cena, bastante formal realmente, pues resultaba que el catedrático del departamento de enfermería se retiraba y por eso de la celebración tipo antigua por así decirlo, estaba claro que solo eran los estudiantes de enfermería que asistirían al evento pero les era permitido llevar un acompañante, que obviamente Kotoko ya lo tiene, aunque aún no se lo ha preguntado directamente a Naoki pero estaba casi segura de que no se negaría.

\- Tengo hambre – dijo Tomoko y ya era hora, pues pasaron quien sabe cuánto tiempo en esas tiendas – Vamos yo invitare – dijo, ambas salieron con sus pequeñas bolsas que no eran nada comparándolas con las demás personas que salían pues la tienda era de muy buena marca y sobraba decir que todo en ella era caro.

\- Ay, se me olvido el abrigo – dijo Kotoko que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no lo traía, seguramente la había dejado en el vestidor. – Adelántense yo las alcanzo después – dijo al tiempo que regresaba y las chicas solo asintieron.

Finalmente regreso a ese vestidor y no se equivocó para nada, pues dentro de él se encontraba su abrigo color blanco que inmediatamente tomo, salió apresuradamente para alcanzar a las chicas y todo iba bien, si no fuera porque al arrastrar la cortina para salir, que de hecho lo hizo apresuradamente, accidentalmente sintió que pego con algo, que le hizo caer al suelo algo que obviamente dolería, sin embargo el golpe no fue sentido pues algo o alguien lo amortiguo.

* * *

El aburrimiento se podía sentir en el aire y no era para menos, su hermana no sabiendo como, pero lo convenció de ir de compras, Mala idea, su hermana es una adicta total, y lo peor de todos es que ya habían pasado por al menos unas diez tiendas, y no es que no hubiese comprado nada, si no que al contrario a medida que compraba, la hacía querer más y más, estaba completamente seguro que en el auto no cabrían todas esas bolsas, si seguía el ritmo que llevaba.

\- No puedo creer que me convencieras – replico estirándose un poco.

\- No puedo creer que aun sigas aquí – grito su hermana desde el vestidor con sarcasmo obviamente.

\- Tienes razón – exclamo al tiempo que se levantaba de donde había estado sentado al menos diez minutos, pero sumándolo con el tiempo que había tenido en otras tiendas quien sabe cuánto seria el resultado. – Te espero en el Food Court, me muero de hambre – dijo yéndose pero accidentalmente al pasar el pasillo de los vestuarios que era necesario para llegar a su destino, algo choco con él que hizo que cayera al suelo y ese algo quedara encima de él.

\- Oh, por dios – dijo Kotoko al tiempo que se levantaba y observaba que había sido con un chico que había chocado, de tez clara, sus ojos eran negros, de un negro penetrante, su cabello castaño claro, de suaves facciones, guapo para resumir – Lo siento – dijo dando una reverencia.

\- No… yo… - El chico no sabía que decir la chica en frente de él era linda, tez clara, cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros que para ese momento los mejor que había visto.

\- Realmente lo siento – continuaba disculpándose al tiempo que recogía la bolsa, su abrigo y su cartera que se habían caído.

\- Discúlpame tú a mí – dijo el chico que ya se había levantado, que Kotoko lo veía y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás era de la misma altura que la de Naoki. – Debí fijarme por donde iba – dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía una sonrisa, una sonrisa que podía desarmar a cualquier chica, pero en Kotoko eso no funcionaba ella solo tenía ojos para Naoki, sin embargo devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Qué? – una voz que provenía de uno de los vestidores los distrajo – Como que el trato no fue cerrado – dijo saliendo la persona que hablaba por teléfono, era una chica algo alta, de piel blanca, y cabello oscuro, que faltaba ver su ropa solo para darse cuenta que tenía dinero, que esta tan metida en su conversación o mejor dicho escuchando que no se percató de que su hermano y una chica la veían. – Voy para allá de inmediato – dijo al tiempo que tomaba su bolso y varias bolsas.

Inmediatamente el chico tomo a Kotoko tapándole la boca, y la metió en uno de los vestidores y cerro la cortina. La estaba poniendo nerviosa pues la tenía acorralada, ambos solos allí en ese pequeño espacio, ¿Qué pretendía ese chico? No quería ni imaginárselo, por dios ¿como es que las cosas habían resultado de esa manera?, posiblemente seria violada y dejada en algún lugar tirada.

\- No – grito fuertemente.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo el chico.

\- Déjame – exclamo Kotoko.

\- ¿Qué te deje? – pregunto confundido el chico.

Kotoko prontamente abrió los ojos y se fijó que la situación en la que estaba no era lo que pasaba, pues sí, el chico hizo eso, pero inmediatamente se separó de ella para abrir un poco la cortina y cerciorarse de que si su hermana ya se había ido, así que las cosas si pasaron pero no de la manera en la que ella las vio, esa no eran las intenciones del chico, ¿entonces porque lo había hecho?, aunque no quería averiguarlo, así que inmediatamente salió de allí.

\- Oye, espera – dijo el chico que intentaba alcanzarla pero no pudo, pues su hermana aún estaba a la vista, y eso es precisamente lo que quería evitar, de seguro lo arrastraría a la empresa, y quería evitar estresarse un sábado que podría disfrutar para otras cosas, y por eso es que había metido a esa chica al vestidor, pero estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo había tomado de otra manera.

* * *

\- Deberíamos ir a beber algo más tarde – Dijo Funatsun a sus amigos de la facultad de medicina, entre ellos también estaba Naoki, pues se habían reunido para hacer una tarea bastante complicada que necesitaban planificar bastante bien, ya que la expondría frente toda la clase.

\- Si – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, y aunque Naoki no había dicho que sí, de seguro que iría.

\- ¿Por cierto? – dijo uno de los chicos llamando la atención de todos - ¿Quiénes están invitados a la fiesta de despedida el próximo sábado? – dijo

\- ¿Eh? – respondieron.

\- No lo sabían – siguió el chico – El catedrático del departamento de enfermería se retira, y por eso la fiesta – completo.

\- Pero quien de seguro va es Irie – le siguió otro de los chicos dirigiéndose a Naoki, y pues es obvio que lo pensara pues es esposo de una de las estudiantes de enfermería.

\- Aun no lo sé, además creo que ni podre estar en Tokio para ese día. – dijo Naoki sin mostrar interés, pues la verdad no le atraían la atención.

\- Es cierto – dijo otro de los chicos – Se supone que habrá una conferencia académica en Kobe.

\- Y por supuesto Irie no puede faltar – completo otro.

* * *

El día fue divertido para las tres, una mañana de compras un almuerzo al que se les unió Motoki, y una tarde en el cine fueron las cosas que hizo en ese día, ahora se dirigía al hospital para llevar a Mika a su casa, "¿Qué clase de padres no podrían al menos ir a traer a su hija?" pensaba Kotoko, pues si al menos no la visitaron deberían llegar a traerla. El tren finalmente se detuvo indicándole que era su parada, rumbo al hospital donde nuevamente estaba segura que Mika la molestaría y peor aún que ahora sabía que ella es la esposa de Naoki.

Finalmente el camino termino y al hospital ya había llegado, no era necesario reportarse con nadie no era día de prácticas, así que inmediatamente subió al cuarto de Mika, seguramente ya debía de estar lista para irse y quien no lo estaría pues se iba del hospital. "Acá voy" se dijo así misma golpeando sus cachetes para entrar a la habitación de Mika.

\- Hola lista pa…- sus palabras quedaron en el aire luego de su entrada escandalosa pues Mika no estaba en la habitación, pero su maleta estaba allí y ya todo estaba guardado en ella. – ¿Mika? – dijo, pero la búsqueda era en vano no estaba allí – Pero, ¿Dónde pod.. – No término de formular la pregunta cuanto la respuesta llego directo a su cabeza, "La abuela Yoshida-san" – Claro allí ha de estar – dijo Kotoko en vos alta e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allá.

* * *

\- Mika – dijo Yoshida-san a su nieta que lloraba en sus brazos y la hizo envolverla en un abrazo fuertemente – Debes ser fuerte – dijo y ella también empezaba a derrumbarse – Cuando me haya ido…

\- Abuelita yo no quiero que te vayas – dijo sollozando fuertemente.

\- Nadie puede ser eterno, tarde o temprano todos morimos.

\- Lo sé, pero aun no puedes irte, aun no puedes dejarme sola.

\- Mika – dijo separándose un poco para limpiarle los rastros de lágrimas que Mika tenía en sus mejillas – Yo no puedo decidir eso sin embargo tratare de quedarme lo más que pueda – dijo la anciana con lágrimas que ya no pudo contener más.

\- No llores abuelita – dijo Mika limpiando sus lágrimas – Se fuerte tienes que luchar, yo te estaré esperando siempre, en nuestro lugar favorito, solo no tardes – la anciana deseaba poder prometerlo sin embargo no sabía si podía ser así, la muerte es impredecible.

No se equivocó para nada y Mika si estaba en la habitación de la abuela Yoshida-san, pero no se atrevió a entrar por la escena que sus ojos vieron, tanto Mika como la abuela se abrazaban entre ellas, y no nada amas eso Mika lloraba fuertemente y en cambio Yoshida-san trataba de sofocar sus lágrimas en señal de ser fuerte y no derrumbarse frente la niña, Kotoko se limitó a recargarse en la pared para esperar a Mika y a sus oídos llegaron todas esas palabras que ambas compartieron, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente eran nieta y abuela, pero eso que había escuchado le hizo sacar lágrimas, todo sonaba a despedida. ¿Por qué la abuela se despedía? No sabía que estuviera tan mal, la vida es tan injusta a veces que algunos que no merecen más tiempo lo tienen y otros que en verdad lo necesitan no pueden tenerlo, pero dolorosamente es una de las realidades de la vida.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y que nos les haya parecido aburrido, si tarde en actualizar y soy consciente de ello y por eso me disculpo y lo hago con un capítulo largo, además también trabajaba en la otra historia, que está más complicada que esta, pero descuiden no pienso abandonar ninguna de las dos, las dos las terminare.**

 **Por cierto si tienen duda acerca de la parte final conforme a la abuela, la enfermedad no solo será neuralgia si no algo más.**

 **Sheblunar: Gracias por hacerme saber de qué la leerás la historia hasta el final, me gusta saberlo, conforme a lo de batallar con Mika si habrá pleitos pero ya verás cómo ira, y si acá tenemos un Naoki todo celoso aunque tampoco quiero ponerlo en exceso pues a pesar de que es súper celoso no lo demuestra tan fácilmente, él tiene sus formas por así decirlo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, reitero las gracias y saludos.**

 **Eli Chiva: Me alegra saber de qué te gusto el capítulo anterior, puede que haya parecido un poco fuera de lugar lo de que Naoki pensara la idea de tener hijos, pero no se me pareció lindo ponerlo y lo hice, quizás no vaya con su personalidad, sin embargo digamos que sí va, lo que pasa que él no es muy abierto es todo, y conforme a los celos no sé cómo puede expresarlos de la manera que siente que es mejor ignorarla que platicarlo con ella, pero ustedes saben que su papel es de un chico frio que tampoco pienso cambiarlo del todo, me chocan las historias donde intentan cambiar del todo al personaje, espero no piensen eso de mí, gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos.**

 **Death Sounds Like a Lullaby: La verdad soy malísima para el inglés, casi nunca me gusto, pero me alegra saber de qué el capítulo anterior ha sido de tu agrado o mejor dicho súper lindo como dejaste en tu review, espero que la historia te guste, y este capítulo te haya gustado, gracias y saludos.**

 **Serena Tsukino Chiba: Me encanta la idea de que le des una oportunidad a mi historia, que a medida que avance espero te guste, y como lo esperas, porque espero que así sea, acá está el nuevo capítulo, y gracias recibo con mucho gusto tu abrazo que cortésmente también te mando uno, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias y saludos.**

 **Bueno me despido no sin antes recordarles como siempre que los invito a que me dejen saber que opinan del capítulo, que no les gusto y que no de él, también saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas y las tomo en cuenta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste. Puede que no le entiendan o quizás solo sean ideas mías, pero cualquier cosa me dicen y atacamos a la escritora jejjeje.**

* * *

 **¿Sorpresa?**

La habitación poco a poco se llenaba de la luz del nuevo día, el sonido de pájaros alzando vuelo de alguna manera lo hacía despertar, pero ¿ porque habría de despertarse temprano?, era domingo, y no había nada de que ocuparse para tener que hacerlo, así que se acomodó aún más la sabana para que le brindase más calor, y dándose la vuelta acurrucándose aún más, sin embargo al hacerlo noto algo extraño, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, su compañera de cuarto, o sea su esposa, no estaba en la cama.

Naoki frunció el ceño, posiblemente Kotoko ya se había levantado, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea.

Uno: sabía que Kotoko no se levantaba sin que sonora el despertador, y sabía que no había sonado, porque ni se había programado.

Dos: era muy temprano y aparte también era domingo.

Y tres: No sintió a qué hora había llegado.

Así que juntando todo eso, había nada más una conclusión. ¡Kotoko no había llegado a dormir!

* * *

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, y en el transcurso de los minutos aumenta la luz y con ella, el jardín se mostraba en todo su esplendor, las rosas se veían hermosas en un armonioso recorrido de variados matices y colores, el color verde del pasto y los frondosos árboles del que aun caían pequeñas gotas de aquella lluvia torrentosa, así como la fresca brisa del viento que golpeaba suavemente, eran sin duda un espectáculo digno de ver, sin embargo a Kotoko en ese momento no le importaba tanto.

Cada paso que daba le costaba más que el anterior, sentía que en cualquier momento podría caer dormida en la calle, pero no, ella tenía que llegar a casa, de seguro todos estarán preocupados porque no había llegado a dormir el día anterior, pero es algo que no pudo evitar, y el desvelo al menos ahora no le estaba ayudando en pensar en sus excusas, bueno no eran excusas, eran realmente hechos que le impidieron regresar a tiempo a casa.

* * *

"Hazme este favor" Le había dicho a suplicas su hermana de una manera en la que ni pudo negarse, pero claro que estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado, si ayer que era sábado no quiso hacer nada, ahora peor en domingo.

\- ¿Dónde queda ese estúpido lugar? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Ya estaba desesperado llevaba quizás veinte minutos caminando y no encontraba el dichoso lugar de la dirección escrita en el papel, y la cuestión es que no venía ni una sola persona para pedir indicaciones…

Pero finalmente como alguien caído del cielo, vio a una joven a lo lejos y trato de alcanzarla para pedir indicaciones, sin embargo la chica no se movió desde donde estaba, pero había algo aún más raro, se tambaleaba, cosa que el como buen caballero que es, se acercó porque quizás la chica estaba en problemas, y pues no se equivocó, pues en cuanto llego, tuvo el tiempo justo para sujetarla antes de que se cayera.

La chica se había desmayado en sus brazos, y eso no era todo, si no que se dio cuenta de que la chica era la misma que ayer, sonriendo inconscientemente pues sus ojos negros no habían salido de su cabeza desde el día anterior.

* * *

Kotoko se volteó acomodándose aún más en la cama, había despertado o al menos ya daba signos de hacerlo, una sonrisa inmensa apareció en su rostro, había dormido tan cómodamente, no sabía en qué momento había llegado a casa, pero se sentí tan revitalizada después de ese merecido descanso, la cama estaba bastante cómoda, demasiado cómoda como lo recordaba la última vez, cosa que hizo que un pensamiento cruzaran su mente y que abriera los ojos sorprendida y que dos hechos la aterrorizaran.

Uno: No estaba en su cama. Dos: No era su habitación.

Luz demasiada luz, trataba de adaptarse a ella, y deduciéndolo por la fuerte que entraba desde la ventana abierta, eran quizás ya las dos o tres de la tarde, la habitación era grande, demasiado grande, acogedora sí, eso no lo podía negar, a leguas podía notar que la casa le pertenecía a gente adinerada, y eso se podía deducir con tan solo ver el decorado que ese cuarto tenia, que en resumen era quizás del tamaño de su antigua casa, la que se derrumbó.

Pero bueno eso no era lo importante si no… ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Sus cosas yacían en una mesa enfrente de ella, y claro que tuvo un suspiro fuerte cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba encima toda su ropa, deduciendo así que no había hecho malo, o algo de que arrepentirse.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sorprendió, aferrándose y más a la sabana que la cubría, sin si quiera ver quien había entrado.

\- ¿Ya despertaste? – dijo la persona que había entrado, estaba claro que era la voz de un chico, cosa que la asusto aún más, pero aunque extraño que pareciera reconocía la voz, solo que no sabía de dónde. – Traje algo de comida ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto el chico insistiendo.

\- No – grito aun con la sabana encima, sin embargo mentía pues se moría de hambre, no había desayuno y tampoco almorzado, claro que tenía hambre.

Kotoko esperaba que el chico insistiera más quizás después de todo ella cedería, sin embargo el chico no dijo nada más, y tampoco escucho que se hubiese ido, así que con un poco de temor se quitó las sabanas para ver si el chico estaba allí… Y lo estaba, de frente a ella, había un chico sentado con unas gafas de lectura, leyendo un libro, inmediatamente él se percató de que la chica al fin había bajado la sabana así que se quitó las gafas y bajo el libro.

\- Así que finalmente estas despiertas – exclamo el chico sonriendo un poco, y quizás más de lo que debería, Kotoko tal vez debería de asustarse, sin embargo, la sonrisa de aquel chico la calmo de una extraña manera.

\- ¿Eres tú? ¿Takeda? - dijo un poco sorprendida pero sonriente.

\- ¿Quién más podría ser? – pregunto el chico volviendo a sonreír. - ¿No quieres comer?

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto rápidamente Kotoko sin si quiera hacer caso a lo que el chico dijo, pues ya lo había visto antes, o bueno se conocían un poco, sin embargo no quita el hecho de porque estaba en la casa de él.

\- ¿No te acuerdas? – pregunto el chico, Kotoko negó inmediatamente – Te desmayaste y yo te traje para que descansaras.

\- ¿Me desmaye? – dijo Kotoko dudosa – Solo recuerdo lo de Mika. – su expresión se volvió un poco triste.

Claro que había ido a dejar a Mika, pero tampoco se esperó lo que descubrió.

 **Flashbacks**

El destino al que se dirigía no era demasiado largo, sin embargo el trayecto para llegar parecía eterno, pero eso no se comparaba con la tristeza que sentía al ver a Mika, quien estaba al lado de ella sentada con una expresión triste y sus ojos idos y puesto en un solo punto, el suelo.

Desde que habían salido del hospital Kotoko solo se limitó a seguirla, después de aquello la verdad no sabía ni que decir y Mika había evitado a toda costa el contacto con los ojos, y por supuesto el tener que hablar con ella, aunque claro que Mika ni la abuela se habían enterado de que ella había escuchado todo aquello, se había ido antes de que cualquiera de ellas la viera, por eso no sabía del comportamiento de Mika.

Pero finalmente aquel destino al que creía que no llegaría finalmente se comenzaba apenas a ver, pues el destino se mostraría por completo cuando llegase al lugar donde dejaría a Mika. Mika se levantó y tomo su mochila sin si quiera ver a Kotoko para bajar del tren y Kotoko obviamente hizo lo mismo que en el hospital, seguirla.

Seguía minuciosamente a Mika, se suponía que ella tenía que llevar a la niña a su casa, y en todo caso es ella quien está siendo guiada por Mika, que cada vez más aumentaba el ritmo al caminar y Kotoko igual, hasta que de pronto Mika se detuvo abruptamente, Kotoko quien venía detrás no tuvo ni tiempo de frenar chocando contra ella, pero ninguna de las dos cayó al suelo como para cuando se conocieron.

\- Creo que ya puedes irte – dijo Mika señalando el camino por dónde venían.

\- ¿Eh? – exclamo Kotoko confundida mientras acomodaba su mochila.

\- Puedo seguir yo sola – dijo Mika volteándose y dándole la espalda – Así que adiós – dijo yéndose.

Pero era obvio que Kotoko no se iría, por dos razones que eran obvias o al menos para ella, uno: tenía un encargo que hacer, el cuál iba a cumplir, "Dejar a Mika en su casa", dos: por muy obstinada que pudiese ser la niña, no sería tan inconsciente y tan irresponsable para dejarla ir sola así que la siguió, obvio que Mika sabía que la estaba siguiendo y por ello apresuraba el paso, sin embargo Kotoko no se daría por vencida, y siguió así hasta que abruptamente Mika se detuvo y volteo a verla.

\- Te dije que puedo irme sola – exclamo severamente.

\- No puedo hacer eso – dijo Kotoko de manera decidida.

\- Sí que eres terca – dijo Mika cruzándose de brazos – Supongo que no tengo opción porque mi abuela te lo pidió, pero no creas que por esto me empezaras a caer bien – Mika volvió a seguir su camino, luego de unas calles más Mika se detuvo como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero al parecer algo había cambiado. - Llegamos – dijo Mika con sus ojos clavados en la casa, la que se suponía es donde vive.

El lugar no se veía desagradable, sin embargo raro, al menos para Kotoko, era una casa amplia, demasiado grande y la cuestión es que fuera de ella, en el jardín jugaban ciento de niños, disfrutando tanto de la hermosa tarde que pronto seria noche, como de las travesuras que hacían entre ellos, Kotoko se le hacía extraño ver tantos niños, sobretodo porque sabía que Mika era la única nieta de la abuela, sin embargo se le hacía aún más extraño que Mika se hubiese quedado de pie sin ánimos de querer avanzar.

\- Vamos – dijo Kotoko avanzando unos pasos, pero se detuvo pues Mika seguía sin querer avanzar.

\- No quiero – replico Mika, esta vez no era un capricho, y Kotoko lo noto en su mirada, esa mirada era suplica, pero porque si habían muchos niños con los que "Un momento" se dijo Kotoko a sí misma.

"Es una casa amplia, muchos niños" volteo en señal de buscar un indicio a sus sospechas, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, y aun sin creérselo volteo a ver a Mika, quien bajo la cabeza, y su expresión se volvió triste, Kotoko que aun procesaba todo, pregunto porque tenía que confirmar.

\- ¿Tú vives en un orfanato? – pregunto Kotoko sorprendida, Mika seguía sin levantar la cabeza, pues Si, era cierto ella vivía en un orfanato. - ¿Cómo es que…

\- Mis papás murieron hace años – dijo Mika cortando a Kotoko haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, esperaba que sus papas fuesen unos irresponsables, sin embargo no se esperó que no los tuviera del todo, e inmediatamente se apiado de ella, y como no hacerlo si ella sufrió al no crecer con su mamá, pero Mika, Mika había perdido a los dos, no se podía imaginar ese dolor tan fuerte.

\- Mika – grito una mujer de al menos cuarenta años que salía de la casa y se acercaba cada vez más. – Que bueno que llegas, ya te esperábamos. – dijo sonriente la mujer. – Soy Yoshino – se dirigió a Kotoko.

\- Ah… Si… Me llamo Kotoko - dijo sin saber que decir.

\- De verdad siento mucho que nadie haya podido irla a recoger, pero es que las cosas se complicaron un poco acá – dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Complicarse? – pregunto Kotoko.

\- Si – dijo la mujer – Lo que pasa es que hoy recibiríamos a cuatro niños más, y nadie de las personas que ayudan acá pudo irla a recoger, pero ya bueno que estas acá – dijo acercándose a Mika para quitarle la mochila que cargaba, pero Mika se apartó bruscamente de ella ocultándose detrás de Kotoko, cosa que sorprendió a esta última.

\- Yo no vine para quedarme otra vez – exclamo Mika decidida. – Solo vine porque mi abuela me pidió que le diera esto – le extendió la mano la cual portaba una carta - Pero yo me voy con ella – señalo a Kotoko.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto la mujer a Kotoko, que nerviosa no sabía que responder, y la mujer valiéndose de eso decidió continuar – Creo que es mejor que se valla – dijo señalando a Kotoko y el lugar por el que había venido.

\- No – dijo fuertemente Mika quien suplicaba con la mirada a Kotoko y no se quitaba del lugar que había tomado, sin embargo Kotoko estaba entre la espada y la pared, si Mika quería no quedarse en ese lugar era quizás por algo, pero tampoco creía poder llevarla consigo.

Mika finalmente cedió entregándole la carta a Yoshino y entrando a la casa sin si quiera voltear a Kotoko, que para ese momento se había arrepentido de decir que no, intento ir tras de ella, pero esto solo provoco que la mujer la detuviese.

\- Déjeme hablar con ella – dijo Kotoko intentando zafarse.

\- No – dijo la mujer firmemente – Quiere estar sola, ella siempre está sola.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Kotoko sorprendida.

\- Ven – dijo la mujer que ya la había soltado, la cual se hizo al lado para señalar la casa. – Te daré un paseo.

 **Fin Flashbacks**

* * *

En la casa de Naoki todos estaban preocupados por Kotoko, aunque algunos lo demostraran más que otros.

\- ¿Dónde podría estar? – pregunto Noriko o mejor dicho repitiendo la pregunta otra vez.

\- Has repetido la pregunta – medito Yuki – Unas cien veces quizás – dijo al tiempo que tomaba de su jugo de naranja.

\- He llamado a sus amigos del departamento de enfermería, y todos concuerdan en que se despidieron de ella, ayer por la tarde – exclamo el papá de Naoki haciendo que Noriko se preocupara cada vez más.

\- Mi hija – dijo el papá de Kotoko casi con lágrimas en sus ojos – ¿Y si le paso algo malo?

\- No – contesto Shigeki – No vayamos a pensar en lo peor.

\- De casualidad – dijo Naoki el que parecía más calmado que todos, sin embargo era el que más preocupado estaba. – ¿Ya llamaron a sus otras amigas? – su papá negó al instante y todos también, la mamá de Naoki se levantó bruscamente, no había necesidad de preguntarle donde iría, era obvio lo que iría a llamar a Satomi y a Jinko.

* * *

 **Espero y les haya gustado, sé que fue raro el capítulo, lo admito, pero la cuestión es que Mika jugara una parte importante en la historia y también el chico, aparte de que tenía más de mes de no actualizar, y algo tenía que darles, prometo que el próximo será más largo que este, y por supuesto ya aparecerá la "prima". Prometo mejorar todo, los celos ya entraran también. Espero no decepcionar en serio.**

 **Sheblunar: Ya tienes una parte de lo que paso Kotoko en ir a dejar a Mika, y aclarado lo de los papás, y como dije la "prima" viene en el próximo, y por supuesto tenemos a un nuevo chico, espero la historia te esté agradando, saludos, cuídate, y gracias.**

 **Yomii20: Si Naoki casi no cambia, sin embargo, esta parte de la historia, o sea este capítulo raro, ay que lanzarle tomates a la escritora (upss soy yo) de que Naoki casi no le importase su esposa, cambiara un poco más adelantito, espero te llegue a gustar, saludos, cuídate y gracias.**

 **Lantunez: Bueno acá en este raro capitulo hay un poco del enamorado, espero te esté gustando la historia, y el próximo como dije será más largo y habrá más de él, saludos, cuídate y gracias.**

 **Kazy Tailea: Me alegra saber de qué te esté gustando la historia. Y aunque ahorita Naoki no muestra tantos celos, más adelante si, solo hay que ser un poco paciente con esta escritora, y como había dicho antes lo de Mika quedo aclarado ya, y ya verás cómo ira más adelante la relación entre ellas, espero no decepcionar, saludos, cuídate y gracias.**

 **Yuraafrody1:Me gusta saber de qué te está gustando, tarde en actualizar pero espero hayas disfrutado, saludos, cuídate y gracias.**

 **Nos vemos no sin antes recordarles como siempre que me digan que les gusta y que no del capítulo para así mejorar, también saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas, las tomo en cuenta, nos vemos, se cuidan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Esta mala escritora se acerca a ustedes, totalmente temerosa, creo que si comienzo a decir lo siento, me llevaría el capítulo completo, pero en serio lo siento, no he tenido tiempo para absolutamente nada, y la inspiración tampoco se me ha venido del todo que se diga, pero hoy me puse frente al ordenador (Gracias a dios tengo vacaciones) Y no me moví, hasta tener esto, es corto pero lo siento.**

 **Tengo capítulos escritos, pero adelantados, y no quise ponerlos, porque sería poner después recuerdos, y es lo que estoy tratando de evitar, porque si pongo sucesos, los que ya llevo adelantados solo los modifico, sin embargo publicar los adelantados, y después escribir los recuerdos, se me iba a complicar a la hora de que las cosa cuadren, ya como modifico el publicado.**

 **Como en este caso por ejemplo, que es el día en que Kotoko fue a dejar a Mika a su casa. Como dije, lo escribí hoy, así disculpen cualquier error.**

* * *

 **Una extraña Paz, Un chico ¿Extraño?.**

Kotoko observaba todos y cada uno de los detalles de la casa, desde que entro había sentido un extraño aura de tranquilidad, a su izquierda había una pequeña sala, donde habían siento de juegos de niños para todas las edades, pero que en ese momento estaba desocupada, y a su derecha, un cuarto donde habían niños más pequeños, de los que estaban afuera y que disfrutaban de una pequeña siesta, siendo cuidada por una mujer mayor.

\- Los pequeños duermen a esta hora – comenzó la mujer – Mientras los mas grande juegan afuera.

\- ¿Y Mika? – Kotoko no pudo evitar preguntar inmediatamente por ella, después de todo por ella había aceptado el paseo que la mujer le ofreció.

\- Espera – contesto la mujer sonriendo – Ven – Señalo un pasillo.

Kotoko no podía perder detalle de cada paso que daba, no sabía porque después de todo, no podía negarse al paseo de esa mujer, sentía que tenía que ponerse al tanto de cómo vivían esos niños.

\- Este el comedor – señalo la mujer a las aproximadas diez mesas que estaban alineadas al frente.

\- Por lo que veo hay suficiente espacio para todos los niños – manifestó alegremente Kotoko.

\- No siempre – respondió la mujer con aires de tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué?- no podía evitar preguntar.

\- No siempre estamos desahogados – dijo la mujer moviéndose hacia la ventana, para observar a los niños jugar. – A veces tenemos más niños, y si ahorita no los tenemos, es porque desgraciadamente, el gobierno nos quitó la mitad de ellos.

\- ¿Pero eso es bueno o no? – contesto Kotoko acercándose también a la ventana – El gobierno se hace cargo de ellos.

\- Si – dijo la mujer cierto desdén – Pero no siempre hay buenos tratos en esos lugares.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? – pregunto rápidamente sin poder evitarlo.

\- Nosotros no somos un orfanato en si – dijo la mujer volteándose a Kotoko, que también repitió su movimiento – Somos un grupo de mujeres que acoge a niños desamparados, no siempre son solo niños que quedan sin padres porque estos murieron, sino también de niños que son abandonados por ellos, maltratados por ellos, y uno que otro que se nos acerca, y como en el caso de Mika, en el que el único pariente que les queda, no puede velar por ellos.

\- Ese es un acto muy noble – manifestó Kotoko limpiándose una lágrima.

\- Lo sé – dijo la mujer sonriendo – Pero no somos ninguna institución legal para hacerlo, ¡No deberíamos hacerlo! – refuto un poco enojada la mujer – Pero…

\- Los aman demasiado como para no hacerlo – respondió Kotoko en su lugar volteándose para volver a observar a los niños. – Después de todo son niños ¿Qué pueden saber de la vida? – suspiro con tristeza.

* * *

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la mesa era el de los cubiertos moviéndose, a nadie eso parecía molestarle, que disfrutaban del grandioso banquete que estaba en la mesa, y que devoraban placenteramente, todos, excepto a uno de ellos.

\- En realidad Kotoko no aparecerá – comento Noriko moviendo el tenedor sobre la comida con aburrimiento.

\- Seguro estará estudiando, esas prácticas le toman todo el día – dijo el papá de Kotoko.

\- Pero, puede hacerlo aquí – repuso Noriko.

\- Mejor así – dijo Yuki tranquilamente - ¿No crees que hay paz en la mesa?

\- ¿No puedo creerlo? – dijo con sorpresa Noriko dirigiéndose a su hijo – Es tu cuñada, ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella?

\- Mamá ya déjalo – la cortó Naoki.

\- Y ¿Tú? - dijo Noriko indignada – No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo. ¿Qué tal si le paso algo? – manifestó abriendo los ojos, y llevándose las manos a su boca.

\- Eso ya se sabría – contesto rápidamente – No sabes que las malas noticias vuelan rápido – alejo el plato – Me voy, ya me quitaste el apetito.

\- ¿Cómo puedes… - refuto sorprendida, pero él ya se había levantado como si nada, dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

\- Déjalo mujer – dijo su marido para tranquilizarla, y evitar que se levantara para que siguiera a su hijo, para continuar con la discusión que al fin y al cabo, como siempre, no terminaría en nada.

* * *

Kotoko no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí, parada desde esa ventana viendo a esos niños jugar, tenía un extraño sentimiento de paz, y parecería que el tiempo se detenía y no avanzaba, y es que no podría tener mejor espectáculo que ver las hermosas sonrisas que salían de esos niños, una sonrisa inocente, y llena de amor, sin odio alguno.

\- Ya será hora de cenar – la interrumpió la mujer de sus pensamientos – ¿Podrías ir por Mika?

\- Claro – respondió Kotoko sin vacilar - ¿Dónde está?

La mujer pareció meditarlo un poco.

\- De seguro ha de estar en la terraza – dijo – Ve a la segunda planta, y al final del pasillo hay una escalera, esa te llevara a la terraza.

Kotoko inmediatamente subió las escaleras, y tal como lo había dicho la mujer, al final del pasillo había una escalera, y en la cima de esta una puerta, que rápidamente dedujo, que era la que daba a la terraza.

Subió las escaleras, y girando el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, la vio de inmediato, Mika que de espaldas a Kotoko, no veía nada más que el horizonte.

Kotoko se apiado de ella, ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Mika había perdido a sus padres, y la única familia que le quedaba, o sea la abuela Yoshido-san, se encontraba enferma, y quizás hasta en el peor de los casos, ya ni con ella pudiese contar.

\- Mika – esa voz que parecía salir de ningún lado, la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Te dije que te fueras – contesto Mika en tono monótono, pero que parecía todo lo contrario.

Pero… ¿esas palabras eran para ella? ¡No!, inmediatamente desecho esa idea, Mika no sabía que ella estaba allí… ¿Entonces?...

Pero la respuesta, llego inmediatamente después de la pregunta, pues un chico alto y de tez clara, salió quien sabe de dónde y se quedó justo al lado de Mika.

\- Si, lo sé – contesto el chico – Pero me has repetido eso tantas veces, que sé que significan que no quieres que me vaya.

\- Quiero estar sola – volteo encarándolo con sus ojos llenos de furia, sin embargo el chico no despejaba la vista del horizonte.

\- ¿Por qué insistes con eso? – el chico parecía tener la mayor paciencia del mundo, y eso a Mika parecía enfurecerla más.

Kotoko espero a que Mika replicara más, a que gritara más, e incluso pensó que en cualquier momento golpeara al chico, pero lo que sucedió fue insólito, o al menos para ella. Mika rompió a llorar, incluso aún más de lo que había llorado con la abuela.

\- Es cierto – dijo entre llanto – No quiero estarlo.

El chico inmediatamente como acto reflejo, se agacho para quedar a la altura de Mika, y así poder abrazarla y que ella se permitiese llorar en su hombro. Kotoko cerro las puerta tras eso, pues el chico quedaría en un ángulo, en el que fuese descubierta, también no quería intervenir en aquel momento, por primera vez, o al menos desde que la conoció, veía a Mika tan frágil, bueno aún más frágil que con lo de su abuela, y ambas cosas en el mismo día.

Pero… ¿Quién era es chico que había podido atravesar la "Coraza", que Mika parecía tener? De lo que si estaba segura, era que ambos se conocían desde hace algún tiempo, porque el chico hablaba de otras veces. ¿Cuántas veces ya la había visto así?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto

\- Creo que ya paso el tiempo suficiente – se dijo a sí misma en voz alta – Voy a decirles…

Pero cuando estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió abruptamente sobresaltándola y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio al borde de las escaleras, cerrando los ojos como acto reflejo, y esperando un impacto que no llego.

Temerosa abrió los ojos para analizar su situación. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la profunda mirada de un par de ojos negros, pertenecientes a un chico que se encontraba tan cerca de ella, que podría jurar que sentía el rico olor a menta, de algún posible chicle que hubiese masticado antes, lo otro es que parecía que todo a su alrededor estaba inclinado. ¡Un momento! Era ella la que estaba inclinada, era ella, al igual como lo estaba ese chico que la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura por los fuertes brazos que parecía poseer, así es como había evitado esa tormentosa caída.

\- ¿Tú? – exclamo Kotoko pareciendo reaccionar – Eres el chico de la tienda – y acordándose del bochornoso suceso que en su mente se formó, cuando creyó que el chico se propasaría con ella, llevo sus manos donde el chico aun, tenía puestas la suyas y en el mayor tono neutro que pudo dijo – Suéltame.

Sin embargo, el chico solo aflojo el agarre, más no la soltó, así que Kotoko se movió abruptamente y el chico se balanceo hacia adelante en una batalla, totalmente sin sentido. Pero fue un mal movimiento por parte de ambos, pues si lo que querían era evitar la caída de uno de ellos, lo habían logrado, cuando el chico evito que Kotoko cayera. Pero lo siguiente no se pudo evitar…

Ambos cayeron, no eran muchos escalones de hecho, pero si una dolorosa caída. El primero en llegar al suelo fue el chico, y luego Kotoko que cayó encima de él.

\- Perfecto – dijo Mika en tono burlesco, y cruzada de brazos desde arriba de las escaleras – Hubiera sido más sencillo, que solo se cayera la tonta y así evitar el espectáculo que dieron. Pero, - manifestó con sorna - Esto fue muchísimo mejor. – luego de ello comenzó a reír a carcajadas, para la sorpresa de Kotoko, ya la había visto reír antes, pero la mayoría de esas veces eran porque se reía de ella, pero escucharla, porque verla no podía, y no era necesario hacerlo porque sabía que lo disfrutaba, era una risa sincera, de algo que podría pasarle a cualquiera, y no de algunas travesuras que hacía, así que eso la alegro e hizo que también se formara una sonrisa en su boca.

\- ¿Estas cómoda? – la voz del chico la sorprendió y el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, y de aun poder sentir el olor a menta…

\- Oh, por dios – dijo incorporándose – Lo siento…. si tan solo no me hubiera movido…

\- Descuida – repuso el chico levantándose – Valió la pena o ¿no? – dijo moviendo su mirada hacia otro lado, Kotoko la siguió, y se encontró a Mika que aún no paraba de reír.

¡Sí! – era la respuesta que su mente inmediatamente había dado, ¿Cuantas veces había visto a Mika así? Jamás. Esta era la primera vez, que se reía tan a gusto. Pero… ¿Cómo sabia el chico eso? Pero sin necesidad de preguntar el chico respondió.

\- Es difícil verla sonreír así de esa manera.

\- Allí están – dijo Yoshino que se acercaba a ellos. – Pero que están…. – no término de decir su frase cuando se percató de una risa. – Es Mika. – El chico solo asintió.

Al parecer a Mika ya no le parecía tan divertido, cuando vio más público, así que bajo los escalones, y paso cerca de ellos, sin decir nada y como si nada.

\- Al menos no dormirá enojada – comento Yoshino.

\- Lo sé – dijo el chico suspirando.

\- Ah… Takeda – como si hasta ahora lo reconociese - ¿Desde qué hora estas aquí? Oh….- percatándose de Kotoko – Supongo que ya se conocen.

\- No – dijo Takeda.

\- Si – dijo Kotoko.

Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, ganándose una extraña mirada de Yoshino, que inmediatamente Takeda entendió.

\- Bueno al menos, no formalmente – repuso – Me llamo Takeda Satoh – le tendió la mano - Y ¿Tú? – la invito a contestar.

\- Kotoko – respondió tomando su mano – Irie Kotoko.

Y como si una corriente eléctrica pasase, el chico, inmediatamente pensó que no sería la última vez que vería a esta chica, esta hermosa chica de la que no podía evitar pensar, y de esos hermosos ojos negros, definitivamente ese rasgo lo debía de haber sacado de su madre, de eso estaba seguro.

Diferentes camino se abren, algunos te llevan al mismo lugar, y otros a nuevos… Y él, estaba seguro que alguno serviría, para llegar a ella.

* * *

 **Preparada para los tomatazos, y todo lo que tengan que lanzarme. Como dije fue corto, y yo siempre prometo más largos, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero no me maten.**

 **sheblunar : ¡Hola! Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, (este pequeño capitulo) y si Kotoko está en la casa de este chico Takeda, aunque eso no sale este capítulo si no en el anterior, pero es que por favor, quería que Naoki tenga un rival fuerte. (Espero hacerlo bien). Saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Panda Ani D: ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir mi historia, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y si, ya sé que me comentaste que te gusta el chico nuevo, y como dije, quise un rival fuerte, o al menos intentar hacerlo, espero te esté gustando. Saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **yomii20: ¡Hola! Wow no sabía que había hecho al chico tan adorable, pero jejjee es bueno, (Creo) Espero te haya gustado. Saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **yuraafrody1: ¡Hola! Me gusta cuando mis lectores, hacen conclusiones de lo que pasara, porque es señal de que les está gustando, y como esperabas actualización (o bueno esta rara actualización) Espero disfrutes. Saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Lantunez: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te parezca emocionante, y no te preocupes que Naoki sufrirá, espero disfrutes el raro capitulo. Saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Perdón por tardar de actualizar, espero disfrutes, este raro capitulo. Saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **MissKaro: ¡Hola! No importa yo creo que con ese review, se compensan los que no hayas dejado antes, Primero que nada, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia, también que la trama te parezca interesante, y Si tienes razón este chico entra en gran parte de la historia, y la "Prima" de Naoki que también entra. Espero te guste este capítulo. Por cierto gracias por el Tip. (No sé si notaste que ya lo emplee) Saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Pherenike 26: ¡Hola! Acá esta la actualización (rara), gracias por esperarla ansiosa. Saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Bueno ahora sí, me despido, pero no sin antes recordarles, como siempre, que me digan que les gusta, y que no del capítulo para así mejorar, también saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas. Nos vemos, se me cuidan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me siento en camino a la Guillotina :( . No tengo ningún tipo de excusa lo sé, así que mejor no doy ninguna. Pero al menos diré que me siento bloqueada, apenas hasta hace como un mes que me vinieron de nuevo ganas de escribir, sentía que tenía las palabras, pero lamentablemente no para esta historia ni para las otras publicadas. Si no creando una nueva, la cual por más tentación que tenga no publicare.**

 **Bueno sin más disfruten, espero no marearlos si no entienden alguna cosas. Lo primero es aún en el orfanato, ya después regresa a la casa de Takeda.**

* * *

 **Flashbacks**

Sus ojos – pensó Kotoko, y en lo que llevaba pensando los últimos minutos, ¿Cómo podían sus ojos tener esa mirada?

"¿Qué mirada?" – pregunto su subconsciente.

Pues.. esa.. esa.. como si pudiera verte, como si desnudara tu alma. – se contestó tontamente

"¿Cómo podría alguien desnudarte con verte?" – la contraatacó.

Pues no lo sé, solo sé que me siento expuesta – se defendió

"No seas ridícula"

Se golpeó la frente con la mano, ¿En serio estaba discutiendo con ella misma acerca de la mirada de él chico?

"Chico que por cierto está del otro lado de la mesa" – le recordó su subconsciente.

Kotoko levanto la mirada, y si, allí estaba él. La señora Yoshino insistió en que se quedara a cenar para al menos pagarle el favor de llevar a Mika hasta allí, y pues no pudo negarse. Así que allí estaba ella, sentada en una mesa y del otro lado de esta, Takeda.

Esa noche había sido extraña; pero también una de sus más alegres.

Extraña, porque desde que se había mudado a la casa de los Irie, todas las cenas o en si la mayoría de ellas era con toda esa familia que la había acogido, a su padre y a ella cuando más lo necesitaban, una familia a la que se había acostumbrado, pero al no estar con ellos se sentía extraña, pero no por ello incómoda, y eso era raro, sentirse extrañamente cómoda al compartir la mesa con decenas de niños.

Pero por otro lado se sentía alegre, lo estaba porque se sentía bien escuchar a los niños hablar de cosas tan inocentes, de los juegos que podrían hacer al día siguiente, y que lo único que podrían hacer malo fuese empujarse el uno al otro.

También estaba ese chico Takeda que al igual que la risa de los niños, la de él se perdía entre ellos, se notaba que llegaba constantemente al orfanato y prueba de ello, era que todos y cada uno de los niños hablara con él. De alguna manera se sentía celosa, ya que él había logrado sacar a flote sentimientos de Mika que ella jamás podría.

\- Te gusta Takeda-kun – una niña a su lado la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? No – respondió rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué no? – replico la niña inocentemente.

Kotoko no respondió, nada más desvió su mirada hacia el chico antes mencionado, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó, pues este la veía sin disimulo alguno y con una placida sonrisa en su rostro, Kotoko no pudo evitar devolverla aunque recelosamente; por una extraña razón el chico le caía bien, solo que la respuesta del porqué, no estaba clara.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, así que inmediatamente lo busco para contestar sin siquiera ver quien llamaba. Se levantó y se dirigió a un lugar menos ruidoso.

\- Hola – dijo Kotoko con su teléfono pegado al oído.

\- Kotoko – escucho una voz preocupada y agitada detrás del teléfono, pero que reconoció.

\- Satomi – dijo Kotoko sonriente hace rato que no se habían comunicado, pues con lo del embarazo de Satomi esta no salía ya que estaba por dar a luz.

\- Kotoko, ayúdame, Ryo no está y… - un quejido fuerte detrás de la línea se escuchaba– Se me… rompió la fuente y… yo… estoy en el hospital…. - la voz se apagó.

\- ¿Satomi? ¿Satomi? – grito Kotoko totalmente preocupada pero era en vano, Satomi ya no respondía y no era porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque el teléfono de Kotoko se quedó sin batería.

Kotoko inmediatamente tomada como si de un demonio se tratase, cogió su bolso, y salió inmediatamente de la casa hogar directamente para el hospital. Sabia de cual se trataba, pues había acompañado muchas veces a Satomi a su chequeo por el bebé.

Si tan solo no hubiese salido tan apresurada, hubiese notado el par de ojos negros que siguieron sus movimientos, así como también el de que él haya salido en su búsqueda hasta en la puerta, pero claro, todo si no hubiese estado tan apresurada.

El parto de Satomi había resultado complicado, eran las cinco de la mañana del siguiente día, y la dilatación no cedía, podían realizar una cesaría era lo recomendable, pero Satomi se negaba alegando que esperaran un poco más. Kotoko estaba a su lado, dándole apoyo. Había llegado al hospital totalmente apresurada para ayudar a su amiga.

Ryo no estaba como le había dicho ella por teléfono, este se encontraba en una convención de dos días con unos colegas ya que estaba por finalizar su carrera de derecho, y regresaría hasta el siguiente día. Sus padres se encontraban visitando a unos familiares que vivían fuera de la ciudad, y no se había podido comunicar con ellos, ya que en ese sitio no llegaba ningún tipo de señal telefónica. Jinko se encontraba también fuera de la ciudad acompañando a su novio Narasaki, que daría un concierto.

Finalmente a las siete de la mañana el bebé de Satomi, decidió salir. O bueno los doctores lo decidieron. La dilatación nunca cedió, y la vida del bebé estaba en riesgo, al igual que la de la mamá, así mismo la mano de Kotoko que corría algún tipo de riesgo, debido a la falta de circulación en la sangre, que no pasaba por los fuertes apretones de Satomi.

 **Fin Flashbacks**

\- Pero lo de Mika fue mucho antes – dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos – El desvelo fue en la noche – aclaro el chico.

\- Oh por dios – dijo horrorizada Kotoko – Anoche no llegue a casa, todos han de estar preocupados – dijo levantándose rápidamente para tomar sus cosas e irse.

Todo fuese más fácil, si conociese la salida – pensó dos minutos después de haber salido de la habitación, y no saber qué rumbo tomar.

Y así la encontró Takeda.

\- Cuando yo era pequeño – exclamo acercándosele – Me perdía en esta casa, incluso en dibuje un mapa para no perderme.

\- Creo que podría necesitar ese mapa ahora – dijo Kotoko seriamente.

\- Por supuesto que te le prestaría, pero seguramente no tenéis el tiempo de qué lo vaya a buscar, porque lo cierto es… – bajo su cara hacia a la de ella y en tono meloso susurro.- Que no tengo idea de dónde está ahora.

Kotoko se siento de pronto incomoda y alejándose exclamo.

\- Pues seguramente ya no te debéis perder aquí, me puedes llevar a la salida.

\- Por supuesto – exclamo Takeda mostrando toda la dentadura – Y aun mejor, es día de promoción – extendió las manos a la derecha – Por mostrarle la salida, se le llevara directo a su casa.

Seguramente en otras circunstancias Kotoko hubiese declinado, pero no podía hacerlo, seguramente todos en la casa estaban preocupados.

* * *

\- Jinko está fuera de la ciudad, y Satomi no contesta su teléfono – declaro Noriko a su familia presente.

Naoki se levantó bruscamente de donde había estado por los últimos 30 minutos, tomo su abrigo y salió a la calle.

. – Naoki... Naoki – le grito su madre, sin embargo Naoki aunque la escucho hizo caso omiso de ella.

Lo importante era encontrar a Kotoko, pero la principal pregunta era. ¿Dónde podía estar?, él era una genio debía suponer opciones y tomar algunas.

"Llamar a las personas con las que se supone estuvo la última vez" – eso ya lo había hecho su madre.

"Llamar a sus otras amigas, siempre podían tener noticias de ella" – pero eso también lo había hecho su madre.

Al parecer las opciones se le acaban.

Si le pasó algo – pensó de inmediato. Entonces quedaba una opción, una que no lo le gustaba, así que esperaba que no estuviera en algún lugar así o parecido, el Hospital.

Pero todos sus malos pensamientos fueron descartados cuando un coche se detuvo frente a la casa, y de este bajo Kotoko ayudada por un chico. Sus celos recién descubiertos hace poco, hicieron presencia al momento.

\- Kotoko – su voz salió un poco más fuerte de lo esperado, aunque en el fondo estaba aliviado de verla allí sana y salva.

\- Ire-Kun – Kotoko se zafo de la mano que la sujetaba y se lanzó a brazos de Naoki quien la recibió gustoso.

Sin duda era un momento intimo – pensó Takeda, ya había hecho su trabajo de dejarla sana y salva en su casa, y en manos de su esposo…

"Esposo" – si él lo sabía, sabía que aquella chica de la que había quedado prendado totalmente, ya tenía el corazón para otra persona, como que solo el corazón,- se reprendió al instante- Sus sentimientos, sus acciones, su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, ya tenían dueño alguno. Definitivamente el amor no lo había tratado nunca bien, ahora ni nunca, e irónicamente al parecer jamás lo haría.

\- Su relación aunque rara, de alguna forma resulta como una comedia romántica, "La tonta y el genio", - esas habían sido palabras de Mika la noche anterior.

Cada vez que visitaba el orfanato y antes de irse, dejaba a Mika en la cama y siempre le sacaba platica, platica de la cual la protagonista fue Kotoko, aquello solo hizo darse cuenta de lo que ya había descubierto, "Kotoko era única" y eso lo sabía a medida que Mika le relataba las cosas.

¿Cómo alguien podía enamorarse tan rápidamente? O quizás no era amor lo que sentía, solo era admiración.

"O solo tratas de convencerte" - se dijo así mismo.

Cuando finalmente Kotoko tuvo la fuerza de alejarse de Naoki, se volvió a Takeda.

\- Muchas gracias…

\- ¿Dónde habías estado?- interrumpió Naoki furioso.

\- Ire-kun yo… Mika… La abuela... el orfanato.. Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería… Satomi tuvo al bebé… luego

\- Espera – la calmo Naoki – Empieza a decirlo bien, Mika que…

\- Dejo a Mika en el orfanato pedido de la abuela de Mika, luego se quedó a cenar con todos, después recibió una llamada de una amiga que le indico que estaba por tener al bebé, supongo que estuvo toda la noche allí, yo la encontré a una calle del hospital y se desmayó, el doctor explico que se debía a que había estado acumulando estrés y que debía solo descansar.

Definitivamente aquello había sido un buen resumen, pero el ambiente se sentía algo tenso.

\- ¿Así fue Kotoko? – pregunto Naoki, pero su mirada no se despegaba de Takeda, que tampoco apartaba la mirada de Naoki, era un duelo de miradas.

\- Ah… si, así fue – respondió confundida Kotoko.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya – exclamo Takeda volteándose

\- Espera – lo detuvo Kotoko – En serio muchas gracias por todo.

\- No hay nada que agradecer – dijo sonriendo totalmente.

Después de ver voltearse a su auto y de darle una última mirada a la pareja, entro en su coche y arranco el motor de inmediato.

\- ¿Quién es él?- pregunto al instante Naoki

\- Es un chico que visita el orfanato donde Mika esta – respondio al instante

\- ¿Mika en un orfanato? – exclamo Naoki sorprendido.

Kotoko pasó a relatar sus últimos sucesos a Naoki, luego lo hizo como dos veces con su familia que habían estado totalmente preocupados, y no era para menos, no habían sabido desde ayer en la mañana de ella y llegaba casi al atardecer del siguiente.

* * *

\- Sera raro no ir mañana al hospital – exclamo Kotoko en la noche antes de dormir.

\- Sí, pero aún falta que termines la carrera – le recordó Naoki.

\- Lo sé – declaro suspirando – Solo que no sabría qué hacer, ya me había estado acostumbrando a ir, además no vuelvo a clases en una semana.

\- Ah cierto, el catedrático de tu carrera se retira.

\- Si, y este sábado es la fiesta de despedida y de bienvenida para el nuevo, y luego reanudamos todo – dijo fervientemente – Naoki… tu iras cierto, digo… me acompañaras.

\- No creo poder – contesto- Hay una conferencia académica en Kobe, muchos compañeros de la carrera debemos ir, me voy desde el viernes. – dijo de ultimo.

Naoki espero más insistencia de Kotoko, esa que siempre pone para todo lo que hace, sin embargo no la escucho, y el motivo era porque Kotoko se había quedado dormida.

El sol había salido desde temprano y se mostraba imponente allá arriba, era raro un fuerte sol en invierno puesto que debería estar nublado, pero así era, y las nubes tan blancas como el algodón, no mostraban ningún síntoma de una posible lluvia o llovizna si quiera.

Kotoko se desperezo en la cama y dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, desde donde podía ver el jardín. Hacia una mañana preciosa, las flores armaban una explosión llena de colores y matices, si, sin duda era una gran mañana y había tenido un gran descanso. Naoki ya se había ido desde hace mucho seguramente, no más habría tenido que ver el reloj a su lado para darse cuenta, de que era bien tarde en verdad.

Sin embargo, ese día no tenía nada que hacer, no había escuela aun, y las prácticas de interna habían terminado. Aunque quizás podía ayudar a su suegra en la cocina, o quizás hasta de compras podía ir, tenía una vaga idea de que ya tocaba hacer la compra.

* * *

Hibino entro en el cuarto de su hermano quien aún estaba en cama. "Por dios" – pensó – "Ya no es hora", descorrió las cortinas y dejo que el sol entrara e iluminara la habitación.

\- ¿No sé por qué rayos aun estas aquí, deberías estar en la empresa, ayudándome?

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, si también deberías estar en la empresa? – contraatacó con otra pregunta al tiempo que se tapaba de la luz que lo estaba cegando.

\- ¿No estarás diciendo alguna broma verdad? Vengo de reunirme con las personas que se supone debiste de ver ayer, y pues que crees, me llevo la sorpresa que ni si quiera llegaste al lugar. - Se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de frustración.

\- Bueno pero ya se resolvió no – volvió a ocultarse entre las sabanas.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – se acercó para arrancarle la sabana, haciéndolo exitosamente – Debéis levantarte ya.

\- Maldición – exclamo enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos – ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿Qué es exactamente esta vez?

\- Debemos irnos ya – exclamo en voz baja.

Takeda que en hasta ese momento no había reparado en su ropa, se fijó en que llevaba un vestido negro un poco más abajo de sus rodillas en combinación con unos caros zapatos negros, y lo raro de ella es que no llevaba en su cuerpo ninguna joya, si siempre se plagaba de ellas; exceptuando claro, un reloj que portaba su muñeca izquierda.

\- Así que ya es hoy - exclamo sentándose en la cama.

Su vista y la de su hermana se dirigió a la cómoda, donde descansaba una vieja foto, tendría quizás en ese instante 15 años y su hermana algunos 18, en ella se mostraba un cuadro familiar y feliz, y sí que lo había sido. Había sido un viaje de vacaciones a un país centroamericano, nunca habían ido tan lejos, pero querían tener unas buenas vacaciones y decidieron hacerlo. Y en esta foto que en el trasfondo salía una paradisiaca playa, estaba su madre quien lo rodeaba y del otro lado su padre que rodeaba a su hermana, aun recordaba que habían tenido problemas para tomársela, ya que necesitaban a otra persona, y el idioma había sido un gran problema, pero al final fueron las mejores vacaciones que tuvieron en familia, las mejores y también habían sido las últimas.

* * *

 **Okay mátenme ya… Espero le haya gustado esa actualización después de un año. Déjenme saber si les gusto o no, o que les gusto o que no, saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas siempre.**

 **Sin más besos y abrazos para todos.**

 **Posdata: ¿Quién para Kotoko? ¿Naoki? ¿Takeda?**

 **Posdata 2: Creo que ya perdí el ritmo a como escribo xd.**


End file.
